Aquello que se puede cambiar
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Una nueva exorcista ingresa pero oculta un trsite pasado. Los días transcurren y parece que es capaz de devolverle la vida con el simple hecho de siempre estar ahi, pero que ocurre cuando se sabe la verdad,que pasaría si al fin a encontrado "a esa person"
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, se me ocurrio en los momento libres que tenía aunque sigo sin decidir con quien ponga a Lenalee y a Tsubasa claro esta que hay tres candidatos Lavi, Allen y Kanda me gustaría saber con quien les gustaría que dejara a ese par. Ojala le agrade se acepta sugerencias, criticas y comentarios dejen reviews.

Matane.

**Aquello que se puede cambiar**

**Capítulo I: Llegada da la nueva**

-¡ALERTA, AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE VEAN INVOLUCRADAS CON "LA ORDEN OSCURA" COMO ES CONOCIDA, SERAN ARRESTADAS Y PUESTAS BAJO JUCIO. ESTA ORDEN SE HA ENCONTRADO CULPABLE DE VARIOS CRIMENES COMETIDOS AL IGUAL DE HECHOS SOBRENATURALES A LOS CUALES SE LES ACUSA DE EREGÍA!-

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- la tención en la orden se sentía todos estaba realmente sorprendidos ante aquel mensaje -¿Dónde lo encontraste?- pregunto Komui

-En las calles donde más- la pesadilla de cualquiera que perteneciera a la Orden Oscura se estaba haciendo realidad ahora iban a ser perseguidos.

-Seremos perseguidos como judíos por los nacis- dijo Krory empezando a volverse un mar de lagrimas

-Tranquilo Krory, esto debe de ser solo una broma ¿No es cierto?- pregunto Mirando tratando de buscar apoyo en cualquiera de los exorcistas

-Yo no lo veo como una broma se ve bastante serio este asunto- dijo Timothy lo cual provoco que ahora ambos exorcistas se encontraran llorando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar

-Vamos chicos no es para tanto alarme de seguro esta jovencita nos podrá decir donde lo encontró y cuantos había-dijo Komui dirigiendo su mirada así la chica que había traído dicho informe – Muy bien jovencita ya nos dijiste que fue en la calle pero en qué calle, cuántos había, ya los habían leído, es oficial- Komui en cada pregunta perdía la paciencia y la cordura ya estaba bastante estresado

-Tranquilícese supervisor todo va a salir bien- dijo Reever –Ahora sí, dinos como sucedió todo-

-Vera en realidad solo me lo dieron no creo que haya más de estos-

-¿Quién te lo dio?-

-Un moustro pero en realidad tenía una apariencia muy agradable- todas las miradas se dirigieron al menor de los exorcistas

-Ok si fui yo pero alguien me lo dio, dijo que esa sería su forma de avisar que se dirigía hacia la Orden Oscura porque se suponía que si mandaba una carta Komui nunca la leería pero si era algo realmente grave prestaría atención y estaría atento a cualquier detalle- explico el pequeño al mismo tiempo que la cara de Komui cambiaba drásticamente a un color pálido

-¿Hermano estas bien?- este solo negó con la cabeza -¿Qué sucede?-

-Esto no va a ser bueno, si ella viene me va a hacer la vida imposible-

-Hermano me estas asustando-

-No te preocupes mi preciosa Lenalee estoy bien- sus palabras eran completamente contrarias a lo que su cara expresaba –Bueno creo que será mejor que yo me valla de aquí- empezó a escaparse por la pared sin ser visto por alguien pero algo impidió su escape

-No creí volver a verte tan pronto Komui-

-¡TSUBASA!- el grito de Komui se escucho por toda la orden

-Vamos Komui no es tan mala mi visita nunca te he hecho mucho daño- aquella joven poseía una mirada bastante fría, sínica y con un toque juguetón, era de la estura de Lenalee, delgada, cabello negro azulado, le llegaba a la altura del hombro y era ondulado, su piel era blanca y de rasgos felinos, sus ojos eran grises y de forma almendrada, vestía algo casual nada formal –Aun vives eso ya es bueno ¿no lo crees?- cada paso que ella daba hacía él era un paso que Komui retrocedía

-Vamos Tsubasa recuerda los buenos tiempo-

-Que buenos tiempos me pregunto si seguirás igual-

-Lenalee ayúdame- pidió, no, más bien suplico. Los dos ya se encontraban en el centro de aquel salón y todas las miradas se encontraban sobre ellos -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Si no mal recuerdo te dije que la última vez que nos viéramos yo iba a ser una exorcista-

-¿Quién fue tu maestro?- con esa pregunta su rostro mostro frialdad y una ira incontenible

-Cross Marian- murmuro entre dientes, mientras que se podía escuchar una leve risa proveniente de alguno de los exorcistas ahí presentes –Allen Walker supongo- dijo sin si quiera inmutarse en verlo –Creo que a ti te toco suave- el mencionado callo sus pequeñas risas –Si para ti fue una tortura no tienes ni la menor idea de que fue para mí, creí todo menos de que me llegara a tratar de esa manar todo por ser mujer, ese tipo es un pervertido- finalizo

-El ya no va a volver a hacerlo- dijo Allen con un aire de tristeza

-Falleció lo sé, más no creo que en realidad este muerto, algo tan insignificante que lo haya matado, si ni las deudas lo han podido matar ahora un simple ataque crees que haya sido suficiente- bufó

-Bueno creo que esto es todo por hoy yo ya me voy- dijo Komui

-Detente ahí Lee, no piensas escaparte así de fácil-

-Ya sabes que eres una exorcista que mas quieres tu cuarto ahí que alguien te puede mostrar donde queda, yo aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer nos vemos mañana- dijo este mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos

-¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano?- preguntó Lenalee

-¿Es tu hermano?- ella asintió- De un día que el andaba de viaje- resumió

-Te teme´- ella solo sonrió

- ¡Tadaima!- se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta

-¡Okairi!- dijeron Allen y Lenalee al mismo tiempo -¿Cómo les fue en su misión?-

-Bien aunque Yuu sigue sin ser flexible- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Yuu?- pregunto la joven de ojos grises -¿Yuu Kanda?- todos voltearon asombrados

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Allen, ella solo asintió

-Larga historia y es mejor que no preguntes- concluyo Tsubasa

-¿Tú?- dijo Kanda sin muchos ánimos

-Parece que no te da gusto verme Yuu-

-No me llames por mi nombre-

-No has cambiado Yuu-

Las siguientes horas siguieron en una constante pelea entra la nueva exorcista y el frio de Kanda, debes en cuando intervenía para evitar que este matara a Tsubasa mas ella lo seguía provocando, Jhonny ya se había presentado y había hecho lo suyo con las medidas de Tsubasa para su nueva vestimenta la cual era una gabardina de cuello alto y poseía un gorro, utilizaba un pantaloncillo corto (no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se llamen) y unas botas muy semejantes a las de Kanda. Pasaron algunos días mientras ella se acaba de acomodar en aquel lugar, no se había encontrado con la mayoría prefería las salidas nocturnas que estar en el día con todos ellos.

-Supongo que ya está todo listo- tomé mi vestimenta de exorcista y cuando decidí que ya estaba bien salí de mi cuarto no me sentía aun muy cómoda en aquel lugar, todos parecía encajar perfectamente inclusive el amargado de Yuu pero yo simplemente era harina de otro costal, prefería más la noche que cualquier otra hora del día. Me dirigía al comedor ya había amanecido así que no me quedaba de otra más que ir a desayunar, todos los días era de las primeras en entrar y de las primeras en salir entre menos tiempo estuviera con ellos sería mejor.

-Buenos días Jerry- salude

-Buenos día Tsu, lo mismo de siempre supongo- yo solo asentí y le dedique una leve sonrisa, gesto que el correspondió –Listo- me entregó mi desayuno y me dispuse a buscar una mesa, no me había dado cuenta de que el comedor estaba lleno y solo quedaba una mesa vacía, camine hacía esta cuando me di cuenta que alguien ya la estaba ocupando mas parecía perdido en el libro que estaba leyendo así que no le di importancia y me senté en la mesa dispuesta a comenzar con mi comida

-Tsubasa ¿cierto?- yo asentí parecía que no había pasado desapercibida por aquel chico pelirrojo que aun mantenía la vista en el libro –Soy Lavi- dijo mientras desviaba la vista del libro y me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa – También me puedes decir Bookman Jr.- un Bookman nunca había conocido a alguno pero claro que si sabía que era uno de ellos y cuál era su función

-Mucho gusto- dije de forma cortante sabía que por ser lo que era iba a tratar de saber más de mi y por el momento eso no me convenía

-Parece que no te agrada que te interroguen-

-La verdad no-

-No te preocupes pronto vas a encajar aquí eso es seguro- dijo pasándose a mi lado –Por el momento puedes estar segura que Lenalee, Allen y yo vamos a tratar de que eso suceda- mas yo no quiero que eso suceda

-Gracias supongo- dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa –Me tengo ir- empecé a caminar en una especie de huida

-Oye- me detuve casi al instante -¿Te puedo decir Tsu?-

-De preferencia- dije antes de seguir con mi camino –Por cierto Lavi no tengo la edad que te imaginas- ese comentario lo destanteo

-¿A qué te refieres? yo no he dicho nada-

-Más lo pensaste y no, no leo mentes solo es intuición, tengo 16- salí del comedor en disposición de empezar mi entrenamiento, pero la voz de Komui que produjo mi golem provoco que me detuviera

-Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory y Tsubasa se les solicita que en mi oficina- di media vuelta y regresé sobre mis pasos

-Ahora que querrá- dije sin esperar respuesta alguna pero vaya decepción que me lleve cuando oí a alguien a lado mío

-Lo más seguro que sea para una misión pero somos demasiados, lo más seguro es que no sea algo sencillo- esa voz la identifique con facilidad

-Allen ¿cierto?- pregunte sin verlo

-Eres buena en reconocerme- rio por lo bajo

-Sería algo ilógico si no pudiera y más si estuve contigo un año-

-Me pareció extraño tu comentario-

-Cuando tú te fuiste se aprovecho el pervertido- dije entre cerrando los ojos –Todo quería que fuera…- preferí dejar la idea al aire aunque era obvio que Allen entendería a que me refería, llegamos junto con los demás a la oficina de Komui la hora de diversión acaba de empezar, una vez dentro de esta empezó su discurso

-Su misión es ir a una locación de la cual después serán informados, tendrán a su cuidado a una pequeña niña la cual es de suma importancia para la organización-

-¿Puede ser la dueña de algún tipo de inocencia?- pregunto Miranda

-Eso no lo sabemos pero al parecer ella puede llegar a ser una posible Noah-

-Si es así ¿Por qué es importante?- pregunté

-Porque con ella podríamos llegar a saber cómo es que surgen los Noah-

-¿Eso no sería algo cruel?-

-No son órdenes mías-

-Son mías- la voz provenía de un rincón de la oficina el cual se encontraba en penumbras

-Leverrier- murmuro Lenalee

-¿qué vende este tipo?- pregunté, pregunta que alcanzo a ser escuchada

-Tú debes de ser la nueva exorcista, alumna de Cross Marian, poseedora de una inocencia tipo paracito y al parecer está también puede ser tipo equipamiento, abandona por sus padres por considerarla un moustro, has llegado a ser entrenada de la misma manera que Kanda Yuu, tu inocencia al igual que tú son objeto de estudio ya que parece que tienes cierta conexión con el Conde del Milenio, antisocial, solitaria y fría y más que nada por la culpa de tu "Serek "como denominas a esa inocencia tuya ¿Algo que me haya faltado por mencionar Yuun Tsubasa?- pregunto Leverrier de forma amenazante

-Si le falto mencionar que estuve bajo custodia dos años por su culpa, que se me acuso de alta traición a ustedes, que lo de mi relación con aquel gordo fue y será una mentira creada por ti y que sigo diciendo que el traidor aquí eres tu- finalice recibiendo una mirada fría proveniente de aquel sujeto –No te conozco pero parece que me has investigado bastante y aun así creo que tu eres un traidor irónico no crees-

-Jovencita parece que has sufrido serios daños ya que tu y yo ya nos habíamos visto tiempo atrás- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de él, eran de ese tipo de sonrisas que con el simple hecho de verlas te daban escalofríos

-Yo a usted jamás lo he visto- la tención en aquel lugar se sentía en cada parte nadie se atrevía a interrumpir aquella conversación que los dos manteníamos

-No se preocupe ahora será más frecuente que usted y yo nos veamos- amenazó –Me retiro espero que cumplan esta misión satisfactoriamente- salió de la oficina del supervisor y dejo un incomodo silencio que Komui logro romper con trabajos

-Parten a la misión en la mañana se abrirá una puerta del arca con dirección a Alaska-

-¿Alaska?- pregunto Miranda

-Ahí se encuentra la niña responde al nombre de Rosali, es muy fácil saber quién es ella- enseño una foto donde mostraba a una niña no mayor de los 10 años, la cual por su aspecto era albina –Pertenece a la familia más rica del pequeño pueblo donde vive será muy fácil su localización, una vez que la localicen tráiganla sana y salva hasta la orden lo más probable es que las cosas se compliquen-

-Solo es un viaje de búsqueda y de recolección- dijo Lavi de forma animada

-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma si, ahora todos a descansar mañana tiene una misión- nos corrió a todos de su oficina como tratando de ocultar algo

-Descansa hermano- dijo Lenalee antes de salir de la oficina –En realidad te teme Tsu-

-No es la gran cosa, aun no le hago nada-

-¿Aun?- pregunto Krory

-Si aun- dije empezando a caminar en dirección a mi cuarto, acto que todos hicieron

-Parece que Leverrier no solo te ha causado problemas a ti Lenalee- dijo Miranda, todos la miraron de forma acusadora, todos a excepción de Kanda

-Si lo ha hecho es algo que ya sucedió- dijo sin expresión alguna Kanda seguido de un largo silencio el cual rompí

-Será mejor que ya me valla mañana será un día muy largo- entre a mi cuarto –Descansan- dije y cerré la puerta tras de mi todas. Las cosas de mi pasado aun eran confusas recordaba muy poco antes de los de 10 años toda esa época era muy confusa y siempre que trataba de recordarla sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, cambie mis vestimentas y me dispuse a en caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero parecía que este no tenía ni la mínima intención de recibirme, después de dar más de una vuelta en mi cama me dispuse en ver si al menos caminando conciliaba el sueño que tanto ansiaba, pero algo me decía que era mejor permanecer dentro de mi cuarto que salir de este, ignore esa sensación y salí del lugar, camine un largo rato entre los pasillos aun sin sentirme cansada como para regresar, camine un rato más pero mi pequeña caminata nocturna fue corta por un pequeño sujeto que tenía negro alrededor de los ojos, pase a su lado mas este me detuvo

-Yuun Tsubasa ven conmigo- no pensaba que él fuera mala persona, incluso lo había visto en la biblioteca junto con Lavi, e irónicamente íbamos en dirección a esta –Entra- indico, entre y justo detrás de mí el –No recuerdas no se me hace raro-

-Disculpe-

-Tu pasado, es algo que deberías de recordar-

-Más no es así-

-Serás útil en la batalla que esta por aproximarse- tomo un libro que está dentro de unos estantes que tenía el título de mitología –Es recomendable que leas esto te servirá mucho- la pasta era negra no poseía autor solo "Serek" en el centro de la portada con letras grandes y plateadas –Será mejor que vayas a descansar léelo en cuanto tengas oportunidad y de preferencia evita de que Leverrier sepa que tú tienes este libro- salimos los dos de la biblioteca en dirección a los cuartos me suponía que el dormía junto con Lavi ya que dos cuartos antes de llegar el mío el desapareció

-Gracias Bookman- murmure, camine unos cuantos pasos más y me introduje en mi cuarto conforme cerré la puerta se escucho una vos y después unos pasos que se acercaron al principio pero después se alejaron

________________________________________________________________________________

Ya había amanecido y en ese día los 7 exorcistas se disponían en iniciar su misión, 4 de ellos ya estaban en la entra de la puerta número 13 de la arca mientras que los otros 3 faltaba por llegar

-¿Dónde pueden estar?- dijo Komui caminando de un lado al otro –No es posible que no hayan entendido que era temprano-

-Mira Komui ya llegaron Krory y Miranda- dijo Allen tratando de tranquilizar al chino más este seguía con los mismo nervios

-Lamentamos la tardanza- se disculparon ambos exorcistas

-Al menos ya están aquí ahora solo falta "ella"- dijo el supervisor con un leve tono de miedo en su vos

-No me digan que me estaba esperando, yo todo el tiempo he estado aquí- dijo la grisácea apareciendo detrás del pobre de Komui

-Ya que todos están aquí- se alejo de ella y camino detrás de su hermana –Pueden partir recuerden solo van por ella y por ningún motivo permitan que se la lleven y que resulte dañada- dicho esto todos entraron dentro del arca y caminaron en busca de la puerta 13

-Así que esto es la arca- "_Esperaba algo más impresionante"_ pensó Tsubasa –Así que Allen posees al decimocuarto- este solo asintió –Interesante eso explica el porqué ese sujeto- señalo a Link –Siempre anda por donde tu estas- dijo saludando al rubio el cual solo la ignoro

-Era molesto al principio pero después de un tiempo me acostumbre a él y creo que el a mi- los dos rieron de la misma manera mientras caminaba dentro del arca, una vez llegando a Alaska todos resintieron el frio que hacía en ese lugar aunque la mayoría iba preparado para eso más nunca se imaginaron que el frio fuera tan fuerte

-Que frio hace- la primera en quejarse fue Miranda

-No es para tanto pero mientras más rápido acabemos con todo esto será mejor- dijo Lavi mientras temblaba del frio

-Será mejor que nos separemos en grupos de dos personas así cubriremos más área- sugiero Allen a lo cual no hubo queja alguna, las parejas quedaron Miranda con Krory, Allen y Link, Lenalee y Lavi y por último Kanda y Tsubasa.

Los equipos se dedicaron a buscar lo más rápido posible a la pequeña pero parecía que no había rastro de ella ni una pequeña pista de donde podría estar

-Qué raro la mayoría dice no haberla visto dentro de algunos días-

-Con nosotros es lo mismo- contestó Allen por medio de Tim

-Para el caso todos estamos iguales- dijo Lavi

-Debemos de encontrarla o al menos saber que fue de ella- dijo Miranda

-Oigan ni Tsu y ni Kanda se han reportado- comento Allen

-No debimos haber dejado a ese par juntos- murmuro Lavi

-Más tarde trataremos de encontrarlos mientras tanto sigamos con la búsqueda- dicho esto todos cortaron comunicación y prosiguieron con su misión.

El último equipo en ser integrado se encontraba en una casa muy pequeña nada grande, solo se podría decir que era una mansión que cubrió un gran terreno

-La señorita Rosali no se encuentra salió hace unos días- comentó una señora de apariencia agradable

-Nos podría decir con qué tipo de persona ella se fue-

-Eran un joven y una señorita-

-¿Poseían la niña el cabello en punta?-

-Sí y el joven se peinada con todo el cabello hacia atrás son buenas personas muy propias- ambos intercambiaron miradas y se dispusieron en salir cuando una extraña sensación los invadió a los dos, en menos de un segundo aquella señora cayó desplomada al suelo demostrando ser lo que ellos se suponían que era un Akuma

-Debe de seguir aquí- comento el japonés

-Justamente en esta casa o un poco más lejos no debe de ser mucho, tratare de comunicarme con los demás- sus intentos fueron en vano ya que la señal siempre se cortaba –No hay comunicación-

-Tsk- ambos exorcistas se pusieron en pose de pela esperando cualquier señal de pelea, pero solo reinaba una tranquilidad inquebrantable

-Hay que examinar la casa, debe de haber una pista un pequeño detalle algo que nos indique su localización exacta- empezaron caminar por la casa, pasillos, cuartos, escaleras, cada lugar de aquella mansión se encontraba completamente vacía –Esto no está bien- siguieron su camino pero el resultado no cambio –Inocencia activada- su apariencia cambio normal en un tipo parasito, parecía aun arlequín, usaba el típico gorro de estos, en las cuatro puntas había un cascabel, la vestimenta de exorcista aun seguía presente aunque a la gabardina le había desaparecido las mangas y se había recortado su largo llegándole a la cadera, en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos traía pulseras que en el centro de estas había cascabeles, en la espalda se encontraba una oz y en su cabeza había aparecido un par de orejas semejantes a las de un lobo algo irónico para los rasgos felinos que ella poseía –No se escucha ni un solo ruido, nada que indique que haya vida en este lugar-

-Mugen- a la espalda de ambos callo otro Akuma –Parece que te equivocas- una leve risa se hiso presente

-Dije que no había nada que indicara vida y hasta donde me quede los akumas no son seres vivos-

-Buena deducción- se escucharon pasos provenientes de las escaleras –Parece que no tardaron en descubrir nuestro nuevo objetivo- ambos salieron en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con la sorpresa de dos Noah

-Tyki, Road- murmuro el arlequín

-"_Es la primera vez que está enfrente de ellos ¿Cómo es posible?"- _pensó el japonés

-Tú debes de ser nueva- sobre la cabeza de Tyki salto la pequeña Road colocándose frente a la susodicha

-Tyki me recuerda a cierto rastreador que teníamos, fíjate bien- dijo mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Tsubasa –Son muy semejantes, ven acá Tyki- ambos Noah estaban cerca de la exorcista oportunidad que no paso desapercibida para el joven japonés, con un simple golpe logro alejar a ambos del lado de su compañera –Parece que no le agradó que viéramos a su noviecita- se burlo la pequeña

-En realidad solo le da un llegue a ese rastreador que teníamos-

-Yo digo que si se parecen- ambos Noah empezaron a discutir olvidándose por completo de la existencia de los exorcistas

-Vamos a buscarla- murmuro Kanda, ambos comenzaron a caminar cuando aparecieron frente de ellos las ya conocidas velas de Road

-Creyeron que no habíamos olvidado de ustedes, pobres ingenuos- justamente en el cuello de Road apareció el filo de la oz

-Nosotros no lo creo, fíjate en tus pies podrás observar un cascabel al igual que en los de Tyki-

-Brillante simplemente brillante- dijo Tyki mientras reía –Aunque parece que te has olvidado de detenerme a mí-

-Fíjate bien por donde caminas no querrás perder la cabeza ¿o sí?- delante de Tyki apareció otra oz, ambas estaban sujetas por las manos de Tsubasa –Serek posee una oz gemela, ambas los podrán rebanar en menos de lo que piensan-

-La he encontrado- dijo Kanda mientras baja por las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos

-Sácala de aquí- con lo difícil que era para él seguir al pie de la letra lo que era el objetivo de la misión no le costó trabajo dejar a su compañera en medio de los Noah –Bueno ahora regresando a lo nuestro- la puesta se cerró dejando solos a esos tres.

Una vez afuera de la mansión fue fácil contactar con los demás y decirles que ya tenían a la pequeña que ahora solo falta llevarla a la orden.

-¿Se encuentran bien los dos?- pregunto Lenalee a la cual no obtuvo respuesta –Kanda respóndeme- ordeno la china por medio de Tim

-Bakkanda responde- dijo Allen empezando a perder la paciencia

-Se quedo con los Noah-

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarla?!- grito Allen

-Cállate Moyashi, tenemos una misión que cumplir- dijo finalizando la comunicación con los demás

-Maldito Kanda-

-Tranquilízate Allen debe de haber alguna forma de encontrarla-

- _Chicos son ordenes de Leverrier quiere que regresen inmediatamente ha escuchado la conversación que han tenido y no le importa Tsubasa solo quiere que traigan a la pequeña-_

Se podrán ir ustedes pero yo no voy a ningún lado- dijo Allen de forma desafiante –Has escuchado Leverrier no me voy sin ella-

-_Allen será mejor que le hagas caso por el momento-_

-Pero hermano…- dijo Lenalee

-_Querida Lenalee yo tampoco quisiera dejarla pero van a cerrar la puerta que acaban de cruzar por el hecho de que donde ustedes están hay Noah-_ dijo Komui de forma seria sabían que no iban a dudar en cerrarla pero dejarla ahí no era una opción para Allen

-No voy soy capaz de volverla a abrir con o sin el permiso de ustedes-

-_Allen piensa bien lo que estás diciendo una vez que vean que ya no es peligroso volverán a abrirla y podrán regresar a buscarla-_

_-_Será demasiado tarde-

-_Allen, Yuu acaba de llegar pero de la misma que llego se fue dijo que te esperaba en la mansión que si valorabas tu vida que ya estuvieras haya- _dijo Lavi interrumpiendo la conversación del supervisor y del Moyashi

-Ve a donde esta Lavi, la vamos a traer de regreso- le dijo a Lenalee antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la mansión que se divisaba a lo lejos.

-Parece que no tardaran en llegar- comentó Road

-Eso era de esperarse y más viniendo de Allen Walker- dijo Tyki mientras se servía otra taza de té

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunto Road –Ya cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer, quien diría que sería tan fácil-

-Parece que todo se cumplió tal cual y como lo planeo el Conde-

-Pero ahora parece un cuerpo tan vacio, justamente como cuando la conocimos-

-Pobre niña abandonada y lo peor elegida por el mismo Leverrier para realizar esto, aunque claro está que ella tampoco se opuso-

-Ni acepto simplemente parecía un cuerpo- de la joven de la cual hablaban se encontraba justamente enfrente de la puerta, inerte, quieta cual piedra, simple se sabía que vivía por su respiración, pero algo decía que quedaba poco tiempo para que su vida la abandonara, no sabía con precisión como había acabado ella ahí tirada, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, simplemente todo había pasado muy rápido

_Flash back_

_-Bueno ahora regresando a lo nuestro- las oses no dejaban de apuntar al cuello de ambos_

_-Esto es tan divertido, si supieras que aquella niña solo fue un señuelo para que llegaras aquí y mira ahora- en menos de lo que se dio cuenta ambos se encontraban justo enfrente de ella –Crees poder vencernos, vamos Serek sabemos los tres que tu ya no existes que simplemente buscas un lugar donde seguir con vida, que patética inocencia se logra materializar y acaba con nosotros, pero al menos hubieras buscado un buen cuerpo no a ella que parece que todo lo perdió- murmura Road_

_-Pero al menos mantuviste la esencia de la decimo tercera a salvo y la trajiste aquí-dijo Tyki sacando uno de sus cigarros_

_-¿De qué diablos están hablando?-_

_-Se nos olvidaba, tus recuerdos fueron bloqueados por el bien de nuestro fin pero como ya estás aquí que mas da volverlos a activar- con un simple chasquido de dedos la marea de recuerdos llegó a ella uno detrás del otro, cada cosa que vivió, cada momento que sufrió, cada sensación que se había olvidado regreso con mayor magnitud, esa oleada de recuerdo y de sensaciones la dejaron aturdida, Tyki aprovecho la oportunidad e introdujo su mano al interior de esta buscando lo esencia antes mencionada, una vez encontrada la extrajo sin dificultad alguna _

_-Haz lo que quieras con ella Road-_

_-Vamos a jugar te parece Serek- una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de la pequeña Noah –Me pregunto cuánto duraras con el sufrimiento que se te acaba de recordar y con el que se te va a agregar- lo siguiente cualquiera se lo pueda imaginar y mas viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la exorcista._

_Fin del flash back_

-Que aburrido mejor ya vayámonos, sabes que solo teníamos que venir por esto y por mucho que quieras ver Allen sabes que no te lo van a permitir y menos tu padre- dijo Tyki provocando que Road inflara los cachetes

-No es justo Tyki- muy a su pesar abrió la puerta –Vámonos- antes de atravesarla dieron un último vistazo cuando escuchar que se abrió de golpe la puerta de la mansión –Llegas tarde Allen- dijo mientras le mandaba un beso al susodicho –Yo si fuera ustedes me preocupaba por ella- inclino levemente la cabeza en dirección de la grisácea –Adiós- cruzaron y la puerta desapareció dejando a tres exorcistas en aquel lugar.


	2. Un despertar provoca muchas cosas

Bueno aquí viene el segun cap ya desidi las parejas y estoy segura que artemis me vas a matar con este cap pero ya actualice

Artemis : muchas gracias pro tu coment pensaba ya acabarlo pero con lo que me pusiste me diste mas ideas para seguir con este muchas gracias, hice caso a lo que comentaste y cualquier cosa sabes que son bien recividos tus comentarios.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el segundo cap quejas, sugerencias, reclamos todo es aceptado dejen reviews

zallo

**Aquello que se puede cambiar**

**Capítulo II**

-Parece que se va a recuperar- la voz de la enfermara Liza resonó en todo el lugar –Pero es necesario mantenerla en observación, por extraño que parezca no tiene la mínima intención de seguir viviendo-

-Después de todo quien lo quisiera- murmuro Kanda a lo cual todos lo miraron de manera interrogativa –Tsk- fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar

-Ellos ya se conocían por lo que se- dijo Lenalee –Cuando recién entro Kanda parecía que estaba en la espera de algo o de alguien pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de ver la entrada de la orden como si hubiera perdido la esperanza de que aquello que esperase cruzara esa puerta algún día-

-Valla eso si es interesante quien diría que tal vez Yuu-kun sin tiene un corazón y no es tan frio como aparenta- dijo el pelirrojo mientras reía por lo bajo.

Los días seguían su marcha y no había muestra alguna de que Tsubasa se fuera a recupera, las misiones también seguían pero siempre en su regreso o en el tiempo que tenía libre alguien entraba a la enfermería y estaba todo el tiempo posible al lado de esta, esto solo lo sabía Liza a la cual en un principio le extraño ver tan extraño comportamiento en él pero después de ver que se preocupaba en realidad por ella dejo de buscar el motivo ya que este era más claro que el agua solo que él aun no lo aceptaba.

**Kanda POVS **

-Buenos días Yuu-kun- salto el estúpido conejo frente mío, con la misma tonta sonrisa que traía todos los días –Que descortés no vas a saludar- pase a lado suyo y lo ignore por completo, no tenía mucho que había regresado de una misión y lo último que quería era hablar con el estúpido conejo –A por cierto Lenalee te anda buscando- dijo antes de entrar al comedor, camine en dirección a la enfermería, apenas regresaba de mis misiones yo iba a ese lugar a excepción de esta vez que tuve que realizar el reporte de la misión, una vez enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería entre como ya era mi costumbre pero algo era diferente Lenalee estaba justamente en ese lugar

-Ya regresaste ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- pregunto animadamente

-Bien- respondí de forma cortante

-Me alegro, así que…-se paró del lugar donde se encontraba y se paro justo frente mío –Has venido a visitarla-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-Has venido todos los días que has estado en la orden a cuidarla- dijo como quien habla del clima –Aunque solo por accidente lo descubrí, le prometía a la enfermera Liza que no te diría nada pero necesitaba hablar contigo y me suponía que ibas a venir aquí-

-Vamos- dije dejando la enfermería atrás caminando en dirección a donde me dedicaba a meditar

-Bueno- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado -¿Te gusta?- pregunto sin rodeos cosa que logró distraerme –Es que por la forma en la que has estado cuidando de ella y por lo que me ha contado Lavi-

-¿El conejo?-

-De tu actitud en las misiones que ahora tienes más prisa por terminarlas y eres el primero en regresar, incluso Allen se ha dado cuenta de tu cambio de actitud-

-Entra- dije una vez que abrí la puerta, ella simplemente sonrió y entro

-Veras Lavi ha querido molestarte con todo esto pero hable con él y por el momento no lo va a hacer- al mencionar aquello un leve rojo coloreo sus mejillas

-¿Te traes algo con él?- pregunte sentándome y cerrando los ojos para empezar aunque sea a relajarme un poco

-Yo… bueno- tartamudeaba y me podría imaginar que ya estaba del color de pelo del susodicho – No tiene mucho que él y yo empezamos a tener una relación ya en forma, fue justo después de que regresamos de una misión en la cual yo quede en un mal estado, el no para de llorar y se echaba toda la culpa-

_Flash back Lenalee POVS_

_-Lenalee, Lenalee- la voz de Lavi se escuchaba a la lejanía o más bien yo lo escucha de esa manera tan lejana, no sabía si se encontraba bien o no solo que esta realmente preocupado -¿Me escuchas?, vamos Lenalee no me dejes, todo esto fue por mi culpa no debía haberte dejado tan desprotegida- su vos se escucha quebrada, triste, parecía que estaba llorando pero eso no era posible el iba a ser un Bookman –Lenalee no me dejes y menos después de esto- después de esto ¿a qué se refería? –Lograste que yo me diera cuenta que si tengo un corazón el cual tú te has robado- Lavi, no esto no podía ser verdad el estado en el que me encontraba no ayudaba, debían de ser alucinaciones de aquello que yo más quería escuchar –Vamos Lenalee abre esos ojos no me dejes- sentía algo cálido descender por mi mejilla, Lavi estaba llorando._

_-Lavi- abrí poco a poco los ojos hasta encontrarme con aquel verde ojo el cual estaba cristalino por las lágrimas_

_-Lenalee- me abrazó –Perdóname todo es mi culpa- decía entre sollozos_

_-Lavi no es tu culpa- dije correspondiendo el abrazo –Yo lo hice por ti- _

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo con brusquedad –No sabría qué hacer si te llegó a perder, te has vuelto mi todo- abrí los ojos de par en par_

_-Lavi- dije tratando de alejarme un poco de él para poder verle_

_-Lenalee te quiero más que a todo- dijo mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a mí, mi frente quedo recargada sobre la de él, podía sentir su aliento rozar el mío, la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros la acorte juntando mis labios con los de él, el beso empezó con torpeza pero no pasó mucho cuando los dos empezamos a profundizar aquel beso y cuando menos lo esperábamos entro mi hermano armando su típico escándalo_

_Fin del flash back_

-Desde entonces mi hermano a tratado de mantenernos lo más lejos posible pero casi siempre acabamos uno cerca uno del otro- su sonrojo no disminuía y su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande

-Ya veo- fue lo único que dije

-Me agrada platicar contigo, no armas un alboroto y solo te dedicas a escuchar- se paró a mi lado y murmuro –aunque a veces sería mejor que dijeras lo que piensas y sientes con respecto a algunas cosas por mucho que no te agrade la idea-

-Che- dije mientras la volteaba a ver –No te vas a ir hasta que te lo diga-

-Exacto, siempre he estado contigo desde que entraste a la orden, somos amigos de la infancia y por lo mismo te conozco, sería algo ilógico si no lo hiciera ¿no crees?- se sentó a mi lado y continuo –Yo ya sé el porqué siempre estas con ella solo falta que tu lo aceptes-

-Si me conoces sabes que esas palabras nunca van a salir de mi boca-

-Y también se que nunca hablas con los demás como lo haces conmigo-

-Será mejor que regreses- dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-No te preocupes nadie me va a buscar saben que estoy hablando contigo así que puedo seguir tranquila esperando tu respuesta- sabía que no se iba a ir y menos dejarme tranquilo hasta que le dijera lo que quería oír pero en realidad era más difícil que yo lo aceptara –Entonces, ¿vas a ir a verla más al rato?-

-Sí-

-Ya veo, será buen momento para que aclares todo- se paro y camino en dirección de la puerta –Sabes que cuando quieras decírmelo te voy a escuchar, otra cosa mi hermano me comento que por el momento ya no ha habido más misiones así que nos piensan dar vacaciones pero para darles inicio va a hacer una fiesta y está diciendo que es obligatoria- sentí como una vena saltaba en mi frente, el simple hecho de pensar en la idea de Komui me enojaba –Y es mañana- salió del cuarto antes de que yo hiciera algún tipo de movimiento

-Te decidiste a unirte a nosotros Yuu-kun- dijo Lavi mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro intentando llamar su atención

-Desiste Lavi sabes que no te va a hacer caso-dije Lenalee mientras tomaba la mano de su novio

-Mi preciosa Lenalee- dijo Komui mientras iba brincando en dirección a ella –No dejes que el pulpo de Lavi te ponga sus manos encima- sacó su taladro y amenazo al pobre de Lavi el cual opto por esconderse detrás de la china

-Hermano ya deja a Lavi en paz- amenazo mientras le quitaba todo arma que pudiera usar en contra de su querido conejo

-Pero mi querida Lenalee el no es bueno para ti- con una mirada que mataba basto para que Komui dejara en paz al pelirrojo –De acuerdo- dijo empezando a hacer un berrinche –Bueno te necesita la enfermera Liza- dijo con una pésima actuación de sufrido

-Ahorita regreso- se para del lado de Lavi pero antes deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de este acto seguido algunos de los presentes tuvieron que detener el intento de asesinato de Komui.

Lenalee camino por los diversos pasillos con paso vacilante no tardo mucho en llegara a la enfermería, toco y con un "Pase" indico que tenía autorización de entrar en el lugar, la enfermería se encontraba completamente vacía, ordenada como era costumbre, a excepción de una de las camas en la cual se encontraba Tsu, corrió un poco la cortina y pudo observar que la joven se encontraba consiente

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Lenalee con sorpresa –Creímos que no ibas a despertar-

-Alguien siempre estuvo a mi lado- dijo mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro –Más no logro saber quien fue, la enfermera Liza no me quiere decir- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas –Y realmente quisiera saberlo, su presencia me ayudo mucho pero, más que nada fueron las palabras que me dijo-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- la curiosidad podía más, saber que Yuu Kanda había dicho algo bueno para alguien era algo que se debía de saber

-Será mejor que las preguntas las dejemos para después señorita Lee- dijo la enfermera de manera cortante –Por el momento será mejor que realice lo que le voy a pedir-

-Perdón-

-Solo faltan algunas horas para que la loca idea de tu hermano inicie y la señorita se rehúsa en ir-

-No sé a quién me recuerda-

-Lo mismo pensé, pero el punto es que necesito que la arregles la pobre trae una cara que ni con agua se la he podido quitar-

-Con gusto- dijo la china mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Pues haber con quien lo intentas porque conmigo no cuentes- dijo mientras se volvía a acostar y se cubría por completo con las sabanas

-Vamos Tsu, necesitas salir de este lugar aunque sea un rato no te pido más solo una hora si no te agrada te vas- la grisácea asumo las narices de entre las cobijas

-No me convences- una mirada por parte de la enfermera hacia con Lenalee mostraba que debía de insistir en que ella fuera

-Enfermera- dijo la china mientras que la cuestionaba con la mirada

-Has visto que muy a su pesar el estaba ahí- ella solo asintió –Pues digamos que le vendí una pequeña mentira, estoy segura que no me creyó pero ya sabes cómo es el-

-Ya veo algo se traen entre manos- regreso la mirada hacia Tsu –Que te parece este trato vas, me dejas que te arregle y te digo quien estuvo aquí todo este tiempo- eso logro que la pequeña se levantar como resorte –Creo que eso es un sí- dijo Lenalee mientras la tomaba por un brazo y la sacaba de la enfermería –Vamos a ver que tienes en tu cuarto-

-Nada que te agrade-

-Ya veremos- caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al cuarto de la susodicha –Bueno entremos- cuando ellas abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Tsu la puerta del cuarto vecino también se abrió

-Hola Lavi- dijo la morena sin importancia alguna

-Hola Tsu- dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía de su cuarto empezó a caminar cuando regreso sobre sus paso y observo lo que se encontraba a lado de su novia -¡TSUBASA DESPER…!- una mano proveniente de la misma Lenalee calló al pelirrojo

-Lavi cállate- dijo quitando poco a poco su mano de la boca de Lavi

-PERO, TSUBASA…- ahora en lugar de su mano fuero sus labios los que callaron al conejo el cual como era de esperarse logro su objetivo –Mira si me vas a callar de esa forma seguiré gritando- se acerco otra vez a la china y la volvió a besar, una pequeña tos hiso que los dos se separar –Perdona Tsu- se separo de su Lenalee mas no la dejaba de abrazar por la cintura -¿Cuándo?-

-Hoy hace como que desde la mañana o ¿fue ayer en la mañana?- dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-Así que…- otra vez la china calló a su novio -¿Qué?- solo una mirada basto para que la Lavi entendiera el porqué lo había callado –Ya veo, bueno me voy tengo que mantener a cierto japonés en la fiesta de aquí a un buen rato- deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de la china y se fue de ahí

-¿Desde hace cuánto?-

-Dos meses, el mismo tiempo que tú has permanecido inconsciente-

-Wow como vuela el tiempo, pero ya que- entraron ambas al cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, lo único que se escuchaban eran quejas, gritos y una que otra cosa que se estampaba en la pared.

-Que escándalo- dijo Reever cuando caminaba por ahí

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA!-

-NO QUIERO-

-Parece que es Lenalee pero la otra voz, no puede ser- Reever camino en dirección al cuarto causante de tantos ruidos

-Con permiso- vio a Jhonny pasar por su lado y entrar en el cuarto –Ya quedo Lenalee- entrego lo que traía en manos y salió del lugar –Reever no deberías de estar aquí vámonos- tomo por el brazo al susodicho y lo arrastro escaleras abajo.

Ya había varios exorcistas, buscadores y algunos del resto del equipo en el comedor, la mayoría esperando a que llegaran las botanas, las bebidas y sobre todo la música. Aun faltaban varias, bueno bastantes personas por llegar pero ya se veía movimiento, la mayoría vestía de forma elegante mientras que otros mantenían sus vestimentas casuales.

-Yuu-kun- grito el pelirrojo mientras entraba al comedor –Que bueno que no te has ido- recibió como respuesta una mirada asesina y su típico sonido de lengua

-Te he dicho que no me llames por mi primer nombre- dijo de manera cortante y desafiante

-Vamos Yuu es una fiesta no te pongas en ese plan-

-Me largo-

-No tú no te vas a ningún lado- detuvo a Kanda en su partida-Quédate un rato solo un rato-

-Muévete-

-Vamos quédate solo un poco mas- el samurái seguía caminando por mucho que el aprendiz de Bookman lo intentara detener –Yuu- justo cuando estaban por salir la puerta se abrió dejando ver al supervisor Komui

-Empecemos con esta fiesta- las luces se apagaron y empezó a oírse música proveniente sabrá dios de donde

-Ahora menos te podrás ir Yuu- este solo enarco una ceja y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta –Yuu espera no te…- por cuarta vez en el día Lenalee lograba callar a Lavi

-No te preocupes no se va a ir de aquí eso es seguro- tomo la mano del pelirrojo y lo llevo a lo que en ese momento era la pista de baile –Por el momento es hora de divertirse-

Aquel samurái se dedico a caminar en dirección a su objetivo cuando choco con alguien, logrando que este alguien casi callera al suelo ya que logro detenerlo

-Fíjate por dónde vas- ambos dijeron al unísono con el mismo tono de vos frío e indiferente-¿YO?-seguían hablando al mismo tiempo

–SUELTAME- ninguno de los dos se había percatado quien era la persona que tenían enfrente suyo

–CON GUSTO- cuando ambos se separaron se dieron cuenta quien era esa persona

-¿Tú?- ahí iban otra vez

-Estúpido moyashi- pasó a su lado y siguió caminando

-Mi nombre es Allen- aquello logro ser ignorado por completo –Maldito bakanda- murmuro el británico y siguió su camino

Kanada siguió dispuesto en cumplir su misión llego a la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que esta estaba cerrada –_Maldición_- pensó, busco otra forma de salir de aquel lugar claro estaba que aun quedaban los pasillos por los cuales era seguro que podría encontrar una salida pero la posibilidad era mínima mas no inexistente e intentarlo no le quitaría nada. Llegó a los pasillos y se encontró con minis komurines en cada rincón de los pasillos –_Matare a Komui_- con la vista empezó a buscar al supervisor pero encontró algo mejor, todas las ventanas del comedor estaban abiertas, una que otra poseía balcón al menos por ahí podría llegar a las afueras de la Orden y de la misma manera de cómo saldría regresaría, cosa sencilla, pasó entre toda la multitud y llego hasta el otro extremo, observo la distancia que había de ahí al suelo no era mucha pero si la suficiente si no sabias caer para lastimarte, se paro en el barandal y salto

________________________________________________________________________________

**Tsubasa POVS**

La noche estaba hermosa, hacía frio, el cielo estaba estrellado y la luna en su esplendor, eso sería bueno pero no lo de que hacía frio era verdad pero estaba nublado y nevando ciertamente ahora me arrepentía de haber saltado por aquel balcón hace unos momentos pero creo que era preferible estar aquí que seguir haya arriba haber a que hora Lenalee se le ocurría decirme quien era el mentado sujeto que había estado conmigo los dos meses, pero claro estaba que era mejor pensar en otras cosas.

Camine en círculos durante un rato decidiendo haber a donde me iba, tenia el bosque el cual no había explorado, y por el otro lado haber que me encontraba caminando por ahí, así que mejor opte por ir a investigar el bosque. La vestimenta que traía era, por suerte, algo abrigador mas no precisamente lo que a mi me hubiera gustado usar, era una falda por llamarla de algún modo me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y debajo de esta había un pantalón ajustado, la playera era de manga larga pero dejaba ver los hombros, traía un abrigo de piel el cual al igual que la falda y el pantalón eran negros a excepción de la playera que era rojo vino, y para complementarlo unas botas al estilo Lenalee negras, mi cabello bueno ella había insistido en que lo usara suelto por mas que yo me hubiera rehusado, y el maquillaje ahí si fue una completa pelea por suerte solo usaba unas sombras negras con un leve rojo y claro estaba mi ya acostumbrado delineador negro; no me sentía muy cómoda con todas esas cosas pero me habían obligado y no me quedaba de otra.

Seguí caminando por los costados de la Orden Oscura acercándome cada vez más al bosque, cuando algo callo literalmente sobre mí

-¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE?!- dije mientras quitaba a la persona que había caído o más bien brincado igual que yo -¡SI SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ FIJATE PRIMERO SI NO CAES SOBRE ALGUIEN!- me levante y me disponía en ver al idiota que acababa de hacer semejante idiotez –Yuu- dije mientras este solo me observaba con la misma mirada de asombro que yo tenía

-Yuun- dijo mientras se paraba, solo el sabía que yo invertía mis nombres –Al fin despertaste- ese tono tan frio ya era algo común en el pero me hacia recordar algo

-_No puedes irte así como así- _ese tono era el mismo que el de Yuu –_No creí que tu cumplieras la promesa de tiempo atrás y ahora me sales con que no vas a regresar una vez que ya estas aquí- _esas palabras, ese tono, no podía ser –_Siempre me trataste de la misma manera en la que yo trato a los demás, pero aun así te dedicabas a decirme "Bestia" todo por la flor que cuido mas que a mi propia vida- _no cambia la menor duda, estos recuerdos eran las palabras que aquella persona desconocida para mi hasta este momento me había dicho –_No te cansabas de decirme "Bestia" por más que te amenazara y en cierto modo creo que hasta ahora me di cuenta que me agrado que me llamaras de esa forma, he venido todos los días aquí y sigo sin saber el motivo, simplemente sigo el instinto o mas bien el impulso-_ no podía estar más segura Yuu había sido quien estuvo esos dos meses conmigo –Tú- dije mientras alzaba un dedo en forma acusadora –Fuiste tú- el solo enarcaba una ceja –Todo este tiempo estuviste conmigo-

-¿De qué hablas?- maldito tono frio

-No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me desespera que hables con ese tono, pero fue precisamente eso lo que te delato por completo, ni la enfermera Liza ni Lenalee me quisieran decir quien había estado ahí los dos meses conmigo- camine en dirección a el con cada palabra que pronunciaba –Pero tu tono de vos y todo lo que me dijeron el único que lo sabe eres tú- no sabía si era ira, enojo, emoción o algo más lo que sentía pero simplemente no me podía controlarme –Nada te costaba haber estado justo el día en que regrese o por lo menos haber ido a verme o ya de perdida dejar que me dijeran y no quedarte callado como es tu costumbre- seguí caminando hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared de la Orden y aun así no me detuve, me acerque un poco más, tuve que pararme de puntitas para poder llegar a la altura de su cara –Y aun así no vas a decir nada, simplemente me observas con esa mirada tan fría, esa mirada que yo tanto odio- no sabía porque ahora lo que sentía era un dolor increíble en el pecho y sin darme cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos

-No tienes ni idea- tomo con cuidado mi barbilla con una de sus manos y con su pulgar limpio una lágrima que iba descendiendo por mi mejilla –Como siempre eres una impulsiva- se acerco poco a poco y sin darme cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, tal vez fue instinto, impulso o simplemente algo más que no quería aceptar pero le correspondí, simplemente lo hice

________________________________________________________________________________

-Wow hace tiempo que no veía que reaccionara de esta manera-

-Bastante, parece que ya encontró lo que buscaba-

-Ahora esperemos que siga como el Conde lo ha planeado-

-Aunque ella no se entere, ji ji-

-Pobre Serek , quisiera estar cuando todo regrese a su mente, todos sus recuerdos cuando por fin regrese a ser quien era-

-Vamos Tyki sabes que debemos de estar en ese momento-

-En realidad no es así Road, ella va a venir a este lugar, claro si es que el decimo cuarto no interviene ya ves que tiene cierto don para protegerla, fue por su culpa que ella se fue-

-Solo esperemos que los actos sigan su transcurso, ese exorcista nos va a servir de mucho-

-Preferiría que fuera yo pero creo que no va a ser posible-

-Las cosas van a salir de maravilla- una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de la Noah –Un poco mas Yuun Serek y serás libre-


	3. No lo quiero creer

**Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer cap de este fic las cosas se ponen cada ves mejor, se aceptan quejas, sugerencia, reclamos, notas de asesinatos, felicitacions se acpetan cualquier tipo de comentario en si dejen reviews y muchas gracias por sus comentarios Matane**

**Aquello que se puede cambiar**

**Capítulo III**

-BIEN HECHO YUU NO PIERDES EL TIEMPO- grito Lavi desde una de las ventanas del comedor, ambos exorcista se separaron y alzaron la vista encontrándose con más de un mirón (por no decir que toda la orden) en cada una de las ventanas del comedor

-Ya se me hacía raro que no escuchara música- dijo Yunn sin soltarse de Kanda

-CREISTE QUE NO NOS HABÍAMOS DADO CUENTA QUE TE HABÍAS IDO EN LA MISMA DIRECCIÓN QUE TSU, AUNQUE FUE HACIA DISTINTA VENTANA PERO HICIERON LO MISMO-

-Por tu propio bien Lavi será mejor que dejes de decir todo, ambos son muy agresivos-dijo Allen recordando recién llego a la Orden y varios momentos que estuvo con Tsubasa

-No importa- se volvió a colgar para poder verlos y agrego- YA SE ME HACIA RARA TANTA PRISA POR ACABAR PRONTO Y LLEGAR DE LA MISMA MANERA A LA ORDEN, TENIAS QUE VER COMO SEGUIA ELLA- seguía gritando mientras que todos retrocedían a pasos lentos y precavidos –HUBIERA SIDO MAS FACIL SI LO DIJERAS, CLARO ESTA QUE ERA OBVIO QUE TSU TAMBIEN TENIA INTERES EN TI ESO SE VIO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE USTEDES DOS SE ENCONTRARON AQUÍ- cuando buscó con la mirada apoyo de alguno no había nadie a su alrededor excepto dos personas una parada en el barandal y la otra sentada también en el barandal

-¿Qué decías Lavi?- pregunto la morena mientras aparecía su oz

-Estúpido conejo- tanto Mugen como Serek se encontraban en el cuello del pelirrojo esperando el más mínimo movimiento para cortarlo

-Entonces Lavi, decías…-

-Que ustedes son tal para cual- musito esperando no ser escuchado, cosa que no sucedió ya que ambos lo había oído claramente

-Estúpido conejo, ¿Por qué te dirán así?- dijo Yuun con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos

-Tsu das miedo con esa mirada- Lavi busca la forma de cómo salir de aquel "pequeño" problema – ¿Si les doy una disculpa servirá?- ambos negaron –Me lo suponía- sacó su arma anti-akuma e hiso lo suyo salió directo al comedor y por casualidad a los brazos de Lenalee

-Te lo dijeron- fue lo único que ella le dijo antes de soltarlo –Aunque creo que será mejor que no te les cruces por el camino durante un rato-

-T e hare caso-

La fiesta seguía con un ambiente bastante animado, algunos ya en un estado inconveniente, otros simplemente disfrutaban con una que otra copa en sima pero aun consientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras que otros como Allen miraban a una que otra pareja que estaba por ahí o más bien que se cursaban por donde su vista pasaba, no sabía si los miraba con recelo o con gusto pero algo era seguro él quería al menos sentirse querido por alguien

-Incluso el antisocial de Kanda encontró a alguien- dijo para sí mismo, harto de aquello se dispuso a salir al balcón aunque sea a tomar un poco de aire fresco no pensaba huir pero si pensaba salir de aquellos pensamientos que lo atormentaban –Un Bookman no puede querer- murmuro no sabía si lo que Lavi decía sentir por Lenalee era cierto o simplemente era otra de sus actuaciones como tal –Que estas pensando Allen Walker- dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de desparecer los pensamientos que hace unos momento había tenido

-No sé, a veces yo me pregunto lo mismo- dijo la china mientras se colocaba a lado del británico –Hace tiempo que lo veo distinto, no sé si Bookman ya sabrá de lo nuestro pero- los ojos de la china se volvieron cristalinos –Necesito hablar con Lavi, no hoy- el pequeño exorcista solo miro a su compañera como se comía todo lo que sentía y se dirigía de nuevo a la fiesta –Será mejor que tu también regreses- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa; desapareciendo entre los exorcistas, buscadores y el equipo científico

-Lenalee…- fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el balcón y seguir el consejo antes dado. No sabía con precisión que le esperaba adentro pero algo era seguro nunca se imagino ver a alguien lo suficientemente valiente o más bien idiota como para retar y oponérsele a Kanda

-Yuu- dijo la grisácea, este solo se dedicaba seguirla viendo con esa mirada tan típica en el -No cambiaras- dio vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al susodicho –Me largo- dijo en dirección a Komui –Abre de una buena vez esa maldita puerta-

-En realidad son tal para cual- murmuro el chino

-Abre la puerta- dijo Yuun empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-Lo siento pero eso no es posible hasta que la fiesta se termine esas fueron las reglas- a la exorcistas le salió una vena, muestra de que ya no tenía paciencia

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes –Has lo que se te dé la gana "Supervisor"- lo último lo dijo con malicia –Que buenos tiempos vamos a recordar- dijo con vos melodiosa

-Ya las abro- dijo con miedo el supervisor

-No, ya déjalas así ya no importa- seguía con aquella sonrisa de malicia que alumbraba su rostro y le daba un toque maligno a esta

Tsubasa POVS

Por la expresión de Komui me imaginaba que ya se había acordado de los viejos tiempos mas eso lo hubiera pensado antes de negarse a lo que yo le pedía, desde un inicio se lo advertí y bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

Me fui directo a la mesa donde estaba Allen, se veía triste y pensativo, su mirada no daba a ningún lugar en específico, simplemente parecía perdida

-Allen- dije mientras movía mi mano de arriba abajo en frete de el –Allen ¿estás aquí?- aparentemente su cuerpo si estaba en la fiesta pero su mente y pensamientos estaban en otro lado –Ni me vas a hacer caso, estúpido Moyashi- me aleje de aquella mesa cuando vi lo mismo que veía Allen una escena que ninguno esperaría ver y mas proviniendo de aquella pareja que algunos consideraban la mejor de aquí

Lenalee POVS

Regrese a la fiesta tratando de organizar mis pensamientos y sentimientos ambos tenían una disputa, no sabía qué era lo correcto simplemente quería estar un poco más con aquel pelirrojo. Camine en busca de Lavi y para mi sorpresa lo encontré hablando con Bookman, el rostro de ambos estaba serio, me acerque un poco más para poder escuchar mejor

-Eres un bookman y como tal no debes de sentir nada por nadie- dijo el Bookman

-Te equivocas yo aun no soy un bookman soy tu aprendiz-

-Así que prefieres mantenerte a favor de tus sentimientos en vez de seguir con lo que se te ha designado-

-No tuve opción, no tenía a donde ir-

-Debes de decidir Lavi, te guste o no- desvió la mirada de Bookman y simplemente asintió

-Al menos déjame hablar con ella- el Bookman se quito del camino de Lavi y se acerco a mi con paso lento –Lenalee ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto en tono serio

-No hay nada de que hablar, ya oí todo- trate de sonreír –No te preocupes, para eso naciste, debes de cumplir con ello, por mi no te preocupes- las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos

-¿Estás segura Lenalee?- en su voz se podía escuchar confusión, emoción, tristeza, una mescla de todo

-Sí, no te preocupes- di media vuelta cuando sentí la primera lagrima correr por mi mejilla –Será mejor que me valla para que puedas arreglar tus asuntos con Bookman- seguí caminado –Nos vemos- cuando me suponía que había desaparecido de la vista de Lavi eche a correr, sabía que estaba encerrada pero aun así quería huir

________________________________________________________________________________

Tsubasa POVS

Todo paso muy rápido, simplemente nadie podía entender que era lo que acababa de suceder entre esos dos.

-Tsu ¿Y Lenalee?- pregunto Allen que al fin regresaba de su viaje

-Salió corriendo, pero parece que nadie sabe hacía donde- observe las puertas y estas ya estaban abiertas –Lo más probable es que se haya ido- señale las puertas y el semblante de Allen se puso serio

-Lenalee- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida del comedor

-Será mejor que la dejes, no la creo tan tonta como para que pierda la cabeza y haga alguna estupidez-

-No la pienso dejar en el estado en el que esta-

-Pero daría lo mismo que tu fueras a por ella, con eso no conseguirías que se fijara en ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que acabas de oír Moyashi, por mucho que fueras a consolarla no serviría de nada, el resultado sería el mismo, te ve como un amigo-

-Aun así el verla en ese estado y por culpa de Lavi…-

-A Lavi no lo dejan escoger, nació con algo que lo ato de por vida, mucho que el quiera rehusarse no lo puede hacer-

- No lo entiendes Tsu-

-Lo entiendo mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar, hay cosas con las que naces y no las puedes cambiar por mucho que lo intentes, y si tu en estos momentos vas y le reclamas a Lavi lo vas a hacer sentir peor, Lenalee no lloro enfrente de el para evitar eso- Allen simplemente se sentó de golpe

-Entonces creo k no voy a poder hacer nada por el momento- estaba desilusionado, sabía como se sentía, pero en este caso ninguno de los dos podíamos hacer nada por ninguna de las dos personas que en estos momentos nos importaban.

________________________________________________________________________________

En el comedor todo seguía de manera amena, pero bajo las amenazas que dio Yuun el supervisor decidió abrir las puertas para que cualquiera pudiera entrar y salir del lugar, acción que aprovecho la china para salir de aquel dolor que la atormentaba, sus pasos eran veloces pero torpes, su mirada se encontraba nublada y perdida y su mente simplemente no le ayudaba en nada, estaba tan confusa que ni sabía hacia donde se dirigía, solo siguió a sus pies, los cuales se tropezaban con cada paso que daba, los siguió hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y en último intento por escapar de todo tropezó con sus propios pies, su cuerpo se tensó al suponerse que en pocos segundo estaría chocando con el suelo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse sujetada por dos brazos, los cuales distinguió que pertenecían a Kanda

-Ka…Kanda- dijo entre sollozos –Me tengo que ir-dijo mientras se reincorporaba –Gracias por la ayuda- trato de zafarse de aquellos brazos mas estos no la dejaron, la fuerza que aplicaba sobre los de la china era bastante tanto que la lastimaban –Suéltame Kanda, me lastimas- basto con decir eso para que la fuerza disminuyera mas no lo suficiente como para dejarla ir

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con tono frio

-Nada- mantenía la mirada en el suelo, sabía que del japonés no recibiría reclamo alguno si contaba porque lloraba, y que tal vez solo tal vez no iría a matar al joven Bookman así que decidió callar –Simplemente estoy cansada- trato de hacer una sonrisa, la cual no sirvió, ya que el japonés solo alzo una ceja en forma de incredulidad

-¿Fue el usagi?- pregunto sin más ni más, no recibió respuesta alguna solo un largo y prolongado silencio –Me lo suponía-

-Bookman se enteró- por fin pronuncio palabra alguna –Escuche toda la conversación por accidente y cuando Lavi me iba a contar lo sucedido le dije que era mejor que siguiera con su destino- las lagrimas la volvieron a traicionar y salieron sin previo aviso –Pensé que tal vez me diría que no lo iba a dejar y que a mí tampoco pero en realidad, acepto mi idea como si nada hubiera pasado- recargo su cabeza en el pecho del japonés –No creí que fuera a aceptar así de fácil-

-Si fue así no te quería como él decía- trato de no sonar muy duro pero aun así los efectos en ella eran algo inevitables, el llanto no cesaba, su tristeza aumentaba y el enojo de él no descendía –El no merece que tu estés así-

-Kanda- dijo despegando su cabeza del pecho de este y mirando –Yo lo quería demasiado, pero parece que el a mí no- su mirada estaba vacía, sin ese brillo tan peculiar de ella, parecía la misma niña que hace varios años atrás había ingresado a la orden, fría, vacía, sombría, sin ninguna intención por seguir con vida

-No deberías de estar así por alguien no te supo valorar-

-Kanda- la voz del japonés era diferente como si esta vez estuviera recordando algo que había sucedido

-Por algo paso esto, debe de haber alguien mejor y que sea para ti, tal vez se dé cuenta del error que cometió y regrese por ti, más si no es así no debes de derrumbarte como lo estás haciendo en estos momentos-

-Kanda- su llanto ya había cesado- ¿Qué te sucedió?- sabía que no le iba a contestar por algo realizo su siguiente pregunta -¿Tiene qué ver con Tsu?- su pregunta lo agarro desprevenido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

-Tiene mucho tiempo- fue lo único que dijo antes de darse cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer –Mierda- tomo a Lenalee por la mano y la llevó entre los pasillos de la orden hasta regresar al comedor

-¿Qué sucede Kanda?-

-No debía de haber hecho lo que hice, va a activar muchas cosas, esto está mal-

-¿De qué hablas?- su caminar iba en aumento, se temía lo peor, buscaba a la grisácea entre las personas de las fiesta, pero no la localizaba por ningún lado –Allen- dijo la china cuando se topo con el

-Lenalee- dijo el sorprendido –Creí que ya te habías ido, incluso Tsu había ido a buscarte- eso fue suficiente para entender porque el japonés había salido de esa forma del lugar donde se encontraban

-¿A dónde se ha ido Moyashi?-

-Allen desu- dijo molesto

-No tengo tiempo para esto, responde- demando

-A los dormitorios dijo que lo más probables fuera que tú –señalo a Lenalee- te encontraras ahí-

-Nos vio- dijo Lenalee poniendo una mano sobre su boca –Voy a buscarla-

-Moyashi cuida de Lenalee- salió del comedor dando grandes zancadas, sabia como era ella y más si había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, recorrió los pasillos, uno por uno pero no la encontró hasta que recordó que tanto él como ella disfrutaban mucho del bosque y más si el clima era frio

-Estúpido Kanda, quien se imaginaría que le molesto-

-Y que tú sigues siendo de la misma manera- dijo el japonés mientras caminaba hacia ella –Nunca terminas de oír las cosas-

-Kanda- dijo esta levantándose de un salto del lugar en el que se encontraba -¿Debía haber escuchado más?- pregunto con cierto sarcástico

-No había nada más que escuchar-

-Ves tenía razón-

-Si en realidad supieras todo no habría nada más que escuchar- su tono era tranquilo. Sereno pero aun así frio

-Vamos Kanda, ella es tu amiga de la infancia- dijo volteándolo a ver, con una mirada bastante retadora

-Che- fue lo único que dijo para demostrar su enojo

-Estúpido Kanda- murmuro por lo bajo, paso a lado del japonés sin si quiera mirarlo –Sabía que no recordarías nuestra pequeña promesa- menciono cuando pasó a la de él

Kanda se quedo completamente quieto en su lugar, sería algo ridículo que no recordara aquella promesa que años atrás se habían hecho y más si el mismo se la había propuesto, pero había algo diferente en ella, algo que no cuadraba, ella era diferente a como la recordaba inclusive a como había llegado a la orden, no conocía su pasado y sabía que este era más sombrío que el de el mismo, pero más que nada que su inocencia escondía un oscuro pasado, pasado que solo ella conocía y que lo más probable era que nadie más lo conociera.

La exorcista dueña de Serek camino por el bosque buscando un poco de paz de todo lo que le atormentaba, tanto su pasado como el de su inocencia eran cosas nuevas pero bastantes dolorosas, durante varios años ella había desconocido todo eso y dentro de algunos minutos toda la información le había caído de golpe, no comprendía, no, mas bien no quería comprender aquello su destino, ella había nacido para servir a su enemigo y nada más para eso y justo en el momento en el que ella pensaba terminar con todo apareció él, su salvador, aquella persona que la había salvado de la oscuridad que cubría su corazón pero aun así no fue suficiente, su carácter, su forma de ser, su todo se basaba en tristeza, sufrimiento, odio, rencor, ira y otros sentimientos pocos agradables para las personas, creía que aun siendo salvada de aquello no podría cambiar, que tarde o temprano cumpliría su destino como había sido escrito desde un principio. Sus pensamientos vagaban en todo esto tratando de comprender por qué él era la única persona con la cual podría liberar todo, el era su detonador, soltó un grito de desesperación y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció ante ella la persona que más odiaba en este mundo, Tyki Mink.

-Parece que el tiempo siempre se cobra todo- dijo burlonamente

-Eso explica porque te ha tratado tan mal Tyki-

-No has cambiado nada Serek- pronunciar las últimas palabras provocaron que sus ojos se llenaran de odio y de ira, su mirada cambio de color a un rojo vino –Serek al fin osas aparecerte ante nosotros- sus puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que de estos empezó a corre sangre

-Lárgate de aquí Mink- su mirada era tan fría y dura que te transmitía todo lo que en esos momentos sentía

-Vamos Yuun te debería de dar gusto volver a ver a tu querido hermano-

-Tú no eres mi hermano- sus dientes rechinaban por la ira que trataba de contener – ¿Por qué?-

-Así las cosas tenía que ser, te recuerdo qué tú por ser una inocencia que posee fragmentos de un noah has sido considerara un arma de doble filo- el rostro del Noah cambio drásticamente

-Cállate de una buena vez-

-Tarde o temprano esa humana a la cual tú creaste va a desaparecer y cuando eso ocurra sabrás que es lo que va a suceder-

-Ella no va a desaparecer eso tenlo por seguro, sabrá como hacer para que me convierta en lo que soy, una rama que sirve para terminar con personas como tú, al igual que para terminar con los juguetes del Conde- el Noah soltó una risa malvada, su sonrisa de hacía cada vez más grande y su mirada perdía sentido alguno de cordura

-Eso está por verse- dicho esto Tyki desapareció de la misma manera de cómo había llegado

-Vámonos de aquí Yuun-

-Serek- aquella voz la dejó petrificada, su corazón latía con fuerza y sabía los efectos que podía seguir –No se supone que tú- ella no volteaba a ver a la persona que se encontraba a su espalda, sentía como este se acercaba poco a poco a ella

-Maldita sea- dijo antes de echar a corre pero esto no fue posible ya que la había detenido


	4. Diciendo adios a un ser querido

**Por fin actualizando y esperando que les guste se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentario nos leemos Matane**

**Capítulo IV**

-Déjame ir- fue lo único que dijo mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre

-Serek, hace mucho que no nos vemos-

-Decimo cuarto, parece que no resistió la tentación de venir a decir hola-

-Ya me conoces-

-Bueno yo digo adiós y usted debería de decir lo mismo sabe que si lo encuentran en este lugar mataran a Walker-

-Más bien el lo debería de saber- esto provoco que la joven arlequín volteara

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Veras él y yo nos entendemos bastante bien y simplemente la transmití mi preocupación y este me permitió ocupar su cuerpo-

-Bueno ya vio que estoy bien ahora regrese-

-A ti no te queda mucho tiempo y lo sabes-

-Por lo mismo es importante que regrese a ser Yuun-

-Ten mucho cuidado, conocemos los planes del gordo ese, aparte de que la orden nos toma como traidores a ambos será mejor mantener discreción ante este suceso y no mencionar nada de nuestro pequeño encuentro-

-Será lo más lógico- la soltó y se dispuso a regresar por donde había venido

-Solo espero que nuestro encuentro tarde más de lo que espero- este desapareció y se supuso que había regresado a ser el Moyashi

-Yo espero lo mismo- sus ojos regresaron a ser del mismo tono gris que la mayoría había visto en ella –Ya tenía tiempo que esto no ocurría ¿No es así Serek?- su voz sonaba triste y apagada –Regresemos- dio vuelta sobre sus pasos cuando sintió una punzada en ambas manos –Maldición- dijo entre dientes, entre más pronto regresara al interior de la orden más pronto podrían curas sus heridas, las cuales no dejaban de sangrar –Son profundas- suspiro, siguió caminado durante un rato sin llegar al final del bosque –No me pude haber perdido- siguió caminado durante más tiempo sin llegar a ningún lado –Maldición, ya había pasado por aquí- bajo su mirada y vio sus pisadas –Solo tendré que seguir el sonido de la música- trato de concentrarse en el oído pero aun así no obtuvo rastro algún de música proveniente de algún lado –Increíble- observo al gran pino que tenía a lado suyo –Si llego a la punta podré ver mejor- empezó a treparlo con algunas dificultades pero cuando llego a la punta de este pudo divisar que se encontraba bastante lejos de la orden y que por mucho que caminara en línea recta tardaría un rato en llegar a este tomando en cuenta que había una gran posibilidad de que quedara perdida –Veamos tengo la posibilidad de caminara y sabiendo que me voy a perder o también puedo usar a Serek- sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que este se agotaría cada vez que ella usara a Serek –Será mejor que valla por mi tercera opción- empezó a brincar de pino en pino sin perder de vista a la Orden, sus manos sangraban, el frio aumentaba, se había hecho más de un rasguño por no caer bien en los pinos, sin mencionar que tenía frio, sueño, hambre y que su vista empezaba a fallar –Solo un poco más- se dijo, ¿quién en su sano juicio salía a la intemperie con ese clima y más sabiendo que tu estado físico no estaba del todo bien?, la respuesta era facial a Yuun.

Estaba a pocos metros de la Orden, pero su cuerpo le decía que estaba llegando a su límite –Resiste un poco más, solo un poco- dio un último salto y llego justamente en donde había estado con Kanda, sus ojos intentaban cerrarse, sus piernas fallaron y cayó sobre la nieve, su respiración era agitada al igual que su pulso aunque este poco a poco se fue volviendo más lento –Maldición- fue lo último que murmuro antes de que sus ojos se cerrar con la idea de que estos no se volverían a abrir.

_Tsubasa POVS_

_Me encontraba corriendo en medio de una profunda oscuridad, mis piernas seguía corriendo pero no llegaba a ningún lado simplemente seguía corriendo, tenía miedo, sentía como si mi presencia estuviera a punto de desaparecer_

_-Tranquila veras que todo va a estar- caí sobre mis rodillas, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas –No te preocupes yo lo cuidare- su voz lograba tranquilizarme, me daba paz –Puedes descansar has hecho mucho, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, nunca debía haberte forzado a sentir algo por alguien a quien tu no querías- sentía que alguien estaba cerca de mí acariciando mi cabeza –Por mi culpa tu familia de abandono, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir por mi cuenta, te tuve que crear para poder encontrar esa fuerza y aun así me utilizaron para fines que yo no quería, tú no te merecías eso, perdóname- sentía que un gran peso que traía en sima, desaparecía- Pero aun así no te preocupes tu no fallaste en nada, fui yo quien fallo, el tiempo fue mínimo, solo pensé en mí y te deje a ti a un lado, desde un principio sabía que yo era la que lo quería pero aun así te aferraste a proteger mi sueño y mira cómo has acabado por ello aun así te lo agradezco, sé que no vas a desaparecer de mi lado pero aun así me vas a hacer falta- sentí que algo caía sobre mi mejilla aquella persona estaba llorando –Descansa, de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo, tu duerme plácidamente, no te preocupes por nada- me abrazo con ternura mientras su llanto seguía, trate de moverme para consolarla pero no me fue posible, mi cuerpo había perdido toda fuerza lo único que quería hacer era dormir, me recargo otra vez sobre sus piernas y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza como lo hace una madre cariñosa con su hijo cuando este no puede dormir –Muchas gracias por todo- sentí una última lagrima caer sobre mi mejilla y el resto se volvió negro como si me hubiera sumido en aquella oscuridad de la cual estaba huyendo._

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- una vos que se escuchaba a lo lejos pregunto

-No ha reaccionado, durante un tiempo su corazón dejo de latir pero ya se encuentra estable-

-Ya veo- se podía escuchar en su voz que aun no estaba tranquilo

-Esperemos a ver como esta por la mañana, no debió de haber salido con este clima- era seguro dentro de esa habitación se encontraban dos personas, una que regañaba a la que se encontraba preocupada

-Che- fue lo único que dijo, el silencio se volvió a hacer presente, inquebrantable, perturbador, frio y constante ni una sola alma pasaba por aquella habitación, el sonido del aire retumbaba por toda la habitación, algunos llegaron a pensar que talvez se quedaría así, que de su letargo sueño no regresaría, más ellos no sabían que desde hace unas horas ya se encontraba despierta, tranquila, pensativa y mas que nada destruida, su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo, talvez se encontraba en otro lugar o simplemente esa era su forma de actuar, cualquiera que fuera la razón su corazón se encontraba perdido, había perdido algo que era valioso para ella en muchas formas, simplemente no sabría como actuar con los demás y menos cuando estos se enterasen de que aquella persona que respondía al nombre de Tsubasa había dejado de existir de la misma manera en la que había empezado.

-Tsubasa- pronuncio mientras que unas lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas con prisa, su llanto fue silencioso al igual que el ambiente que la rodeaba, no había deseado que esto terminara así de pronto pero el tiempo fue cruel y no dio tregua ante ella, parecía que este le cobraba la creación y la mala vida que por su culpa había llevado su creación. Llevó sus manos a su pecho como si con eso dejará de doler o al menos intentara que su dolor disminuyera –Perdóname- murmuro mientras que se recostaba en espera de la visita diaria de la enfermera Liza, no quería salir de aquel lugar que por el momento consideraba seguro; su llanto no cesaba y cada vez era más difícil poder mantenerlo en silencio

-Aun no has decidido unírtenos- dijo la enfermera con tristeza -¿Cuándo piensas despertar? Hay personas muy preocupadas por ti, aunque la que creímos que estaría peor no ha dado muestra alguna de interés por ti- camino durante un rato tratando de tranquilizarse hasta que decidió sentarse para hacerle compañía, no paso mucho cuando entre tanto silencio se pudo escuchar un leve quejido o mas bien hipido proveniente de la cama, la enfermera se levanto al instante de su asiento y camino con paso lento hacia la cama

-_Maldición, estúpido llanto-_ puso sus dos manos sobre su boca para tratar de reprimirlos pero aun así estos seguían –_Para, por favor para, me van a descubrir- _apretó los ojos con fuerza esperando que en cualquier momento fuera a ser descubierta por la enfermera Liza, cosa que nunca llego a suceder por parte de ella si no más bien por parte de cierto samurai que desde hace rato se encontraba observando la habitación; cuando sintió el tirón de las cobijas por instinto abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos del japonés que la miraban de la misma manera que ella a el

-Kanda- pronuncio con un tono de voz diferente al que ya estaba acostumbrado pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar para el –No pareces sorprendido- el samurai solo se dedicaba a observarla, cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que la veía como a todos, indiferente, fría y desafiantemente pero este no era el caso, sus ojos mostraban algo más que incluso para el era desconocido

-¿Desde hace cuánto?- fue su pregunta tan directa pero esperada

-Desde que me encontraron fuera- dijo sin ninguna emoción presente –Desperté desde hace varias horas pero…- su voz se entre corto y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin restricción alguna –Maldita sea, no pude hacer nada- seguía llorando por la perdida de su ser mas preciado –Maldición- cerro los puños con fuerza y abrió las heridas que ya poseía, estas por reacción comenzaron a sangrar –Simplemente se desvaneció- su llanto parecía no querer detenerse y en un acto que ninguna de las dos se esperaba el joven samurai la abrazo

-Tonta- dijo mientras la acercaba un poco –Tsubasa y yo ya habíamos hablado- dijo sin apartarse de ella –Incluso me explico toda la relación que ustedes mantenían-

-Tsu- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro del japonés y trataba de tranquilizar su llanto –Entonces me imagino que te acuerdas a quien le hiciste la promesa- este solo asintió -¿Te lo supusiste desde el principio?- otra vez solo asintió.

La enfermera, la cual, aun no se había ido de ahí entendió que era mejor dejarlos solos, se movió, muy a su juicio, de tal manera que no la notaran cuando desapareciera pero estaba claro que cada acto que ocurría en aquella habitación ambos lo detectaban.

-Ya veo, se va con cuidado Liza-sama- dijo sin despegarse del japonés

-Gracias- dijo está un poco sorprendida

-Entonces aun te acuerdas de nuestra promesa- tomo aire y se despego un poco de él -¿Aun la piensas cumplir?-

Flash back _Yuun POVS_

_Hoy era mi cumpleaños, cumplía por fin 6 años un gran logro para mí, había pasado ya 6 años con mi querido hermano Yuu y por suerte no era mi hermano de sangre sino que gran pérdida sería_

_-Yuu-kun- dije lanzándome a él cuando lo vi entrar a la pequeña sala que teníamos-¿cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?-_

_-Tsk- dijo quitándome de en sima suyo_

_-Desde que te dijeron que eres compatible con eso que se llama…- puse un dedo sobre mi labio en forma pensativa –A si Inocencia te has vuelto más arrogante- dije haciendo un pequeño puchero, sabía que no se resistiría a aquello _

_-Bien- dijo con brusquedad_

_-Me alegro- puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y Yuu-kun simplemente se volteo y regreso a su camino_

_Los días seguían su transcurso al igual que nuestros caminos, desde el día en que él había sido compatible con la Inocencia no dejaba de entrenar como si su vida dependiera de aquello hasta que un día llegó con un pequeño dije y me lo dio diciendo que regresaría a por él, pero en ese momento sentía que algo dentro de mi ardía, y sin darme cuenta por fin pude salir, su rostro no cambio inclusive parecía que ya se lo esperaba_

_-Salí- dije más para mí que para él _

_-De eso cualquiera se daría cuenta- su tono de voz me molesto y por acto reflejo le conteste_

_-Ni quien te estuviera hablando-_

_-Tsk- ese fue nuestro primer encuentro más no el último, cada vez se volvieron más frecuentes e inesperados._

_Pasaron 4 años y fue justamente cuando él me dijo adiós no muy convencido de hacerlo pero el general Tiedoll, como se había presentado, tenía la idea de llevárselo_

_-¿A dónde se lo llevan?- pregunté empezando a derramar pequeñas lagrimas_

_-El no se puede quedar más tiempo aquí pequeña, pero estoy seguro que se volverán a ver- una pequeña esperanza cruzó mi mente –Solo tienes que dejar de bloquearte y liberarte como lo estás haciendo en estos momentos- sonrió y luego coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Yuu –Vamos- lo animo y después se dio vuelta empezando a caminar_

_-Serek- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a mí _

_-Te he dicho que me llames Yuun así te evitas de problemas- simplemente alzo una ceja y prosiguió_

_-Te voy a esperar- un pequeño sonrojo coloreo mis mejillas –Pero ten por seguro que no vamos a ser los mismo, el tiempo lo cambia todo incluso a nosotros-_

_-Lo sé y por ello no te debes de preocupar, no tengo ni la menor idea de a que se refiera tu maestro con que no vamos a volver a ver pero tratare de hacer lo posible para que eso suceda-_

_-Entonces hacemos una promesa- yo asentí –Te voy a esperar solo a ti, tu vendrás a buscarme, mi maestro ya te ha dicho a donde me lleva búscame en ese lugar-_

_-Y por mucho que pasé el tiempo yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual eso tenlo por seguro Yuu, tú eres la personas más preciada para mí-_

_-Y…- tomo aire y continuo –Tu también lo eres para mí, por nada del mundo dejes de existir, al igual que yo lo hare, ninguno de los dos podrá dejar de existir hasta que no encontremos- me acerque a él y lo abracé, mis lagrimas seguía saliendo pero aun tenía la esperanza de que lo podría volver a ver ese iba a ser mi razón de vivir_

Fin Flash back

-Entonces supongo que ya la hemos cumplido-

-Tonta, tú no la cumpliste- dijo separándose de ella –Te pedí que no dejaras de existir y creaste a alguien para que te mantuviera de pie-

-Tú no lo entiendes, justo después de que te fuiste me active llamando la atención de los Noah al igual que de Leverrier y paso aquello, mis recuerdos fueron bloqueados al igual que yo y no me quedo de otra más que crear a Tsubasa-

-Aparte de eso lamentas su pérdida-

-Más no sería lo mismo si tu hubieras sido el que murió-

-Tsk- se levanto y camino en dirección a la salida –Tonta- dijo abriendo la puerta de la enfermería dejando ver a Komui

-¿Supervisor?- preguntó incrédula

-Es un gusto conocerte Serek Yuun-

-Igualmente- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Parece que te encuentras bien- yo asentí –Bueno entonces Kanda ayúdame a llevarla con Hevlaska, necesitamos saber con precisión como es que funcionas-

-Eso sonó a que soy una maquina o algo por el estilo-

-No es así solo que tú eres Inocencia y es increíble ver que se haya materializado-

­ Allen POVS

Caminaba por los pasillos en espera de saber algo de Yuun ya que desde hace varias horas se encontraba en la enfermería y nadie tenía noticias de ella

-Allen-kun- la voz de Lenalee logro sacarme de mis pensamientos –Va a estar bien-

-Lo sé- mi semblante decía lo contrario –Pero aun así me preocupa-

-Ya veo, la debes de apreciar bastante-

-Es una de mis mejores amigas-

-Si ya lo sabía ella me contó una vez que estuvieron durante un año juntos-

-Nos apoyábamos para sobrevivir al trato del maestro-

-Debió ser divertido-

-Hasta eso no, después su trato era peor- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y continué –Pero hasta eso eran buenos tiempos muy a nuestro pesar-

-Lo bueno es que aun los recuerdas-

-Oye Lenalee-

-Dime-

-Espero que no sea descortés pero…- tome aire antes de continuar -¿Qué pasó entre tú y Lavi?- sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza, al igual que una gran presión en mi pecho

-Se termino todo- su mirada se torno triste y apagada, el sentimiento del arrepentimiento se hiso presente

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar-

-No te preocupes todo pasa por alguna razón- me volteo a ver y sonrió –Es así como quiero pensar, aparte de que no me dolió tanto como yo creía-

-Ya veo- dije agachando mi mirada con la esperanza de que Lenalee no se diera cuenta de lo que yo sentía en esos momentos

-También me ayudo a darme cuenta de que él no era la persona más preciada para mí, que le quería pero no de la manera en la que se debe de querer a alguien para algo más sino con el cariño que el siempre me ha brindado, el de una familia- su mirada cambio, ahora se le veía feliz, decidida y más que nada muy tierna –Desde que el llegó a la orden yo tuve el propósito de mostrarle lo que era una familia y formar parte de la misma, pero hay veces en las que ese sentimiento se puede confundir y sin darnos cuenta crees querer a esa persona-

-Así que ya sabes a quien quieres en realidad-

-Así es, después de una plática que tuve con Kanda me hizo darme cuenta que lo que sentíamos tanto Lavi como yo no era amor sino un cariño de familia, más aun sabiendo eso aun duele y por lo mismo pienso esperar estar mejor para decirle lo que siento a esa persona-

-Ojala seas feliz con él- seguí caminado aun sabiendo que ella me seguiría, quería huir de ahí pero simplemente no podía salir corriendo sin motivo alguno

-Allen, Lenalee al fin los encuentro- dijo Miranda acercándose a donde estábamos –Tsubasa ha despertado, la han llevado con Hevlaska y quieren que todos vallamos a la sala de juntas, hay algo importante que deben decirnos-

Tanto Lenalee, Mirando y yo salimos corriendo a la sala de juntas pero en el trascurso vimos a varios que iban en dirección al cuarto de entrenamientos

-¿Lavi?- pregunte cuando el paso a lado mío -¿A dónde van todos?-

-A ver una pelea, al parecer Tsu ya despertó y cuando Hevlaska la reviso se encontró que su sincronización era de más del 100% y la quieren probar peleando contra uno de los generales-dijo Lavi mientras lo seguíamos

-¿Contra quién va a pelear?- pregunte tratando de alcanzar el paso de Lavi

-Klaud- dijo sin mucha importancia –Más después de ella sigue Sokaro- no concia mucho a los generales pero sabía que al menos el último si era algo agresivo por no decir que bastante

-Quería que esto se quedara en secreto pero parece que no duro mucho, Bak logro escuchar la conversación que tenían Komui, Tsu y Yuu-kun, pero algo de lo que hasta el momento nadie ha podido saber es porque ahora se refieren a Tsu como Yuun Serek-

¿Serek?- pregunte con extrañeza –Así se llama su inocencia- ahora que lo mencionaba ella solía contarme algo sobre que era dos personas pero cualquiera puede tener una doble personalidad

-Allen, regresa- dijo Lenalee mientras me detenía –Ya llegamos- nos abrimos paso entre tantas personas buscando una buena visión de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los alrededores de la sala de entrenamientos estaban llenos, más bien, atiborrados de personas, cualquier lugar era bueno para poder observar aquello, todos teníamos curiosidad de ver a qué se debía que ella estuviera a prueba. Nuestro escándalo llego pronto a oídos de Komui el cual automáticamente saco un altavoz para dar inicio a otra de sus explicaciones

-Muy bien por favor guarden silencio, esta pela va a comenzar- aquello que yo creí que iba a ser serió tomo un sentido completamente diferente –Ya escuchamos que todos ustedes quieren saber el motivo de esto, teníamos planeado hacérselos saber después de estas peleas- su voz tomo un sentido serió, raro en el-Pero aprovechando que ya todos están aquí- tomo aire y prosiguió –Su compañera a la cual todos conocía como Tsubasa Yuun ha dejado de existir- se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar una expresión de sorpresa –Como podrán observar la persona que se encuentra a mi lado es muy semejante a Tsubasa, ambas eran la misma persona, aunque Yuun creó a Tsubasa para poder existir- los murmullos cambiaron de sorpresa a unos de incredulidad –Es algo muy complejo pero aquella persona conocida como Tsubasa fue solo una creación- los murmullos no descendían era todo lo contrarió iban en aumento y sin control alguno, Komui trato de meter orden pero no lo obtuvo, simplemente recibía mas y mas –Chicos por favor cálmense, no queremos que esto se vuelva un caos- detrás de él se encontraba Kanda con una mirada muy poco agradable, la cual logro calmar el alboroto del lugar –Muy bien, ahora si que ya están todos más tranquilos proseguiré-

-¡NO LA QUEREMOS EN NUESTRO HOGAR!- grito uno de los buscadores -¡ELLA NO ES PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA, SOLO ES UNA ASCECINA!- las miradas de todos se dirigieron al buscador -¡ELLA ES UN MOUSTRO!- mi mirada se dirigió a Kanda.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio, la única voz que era audible era la del buscador

-ELLA ES UNA AMENAZA, QUIEN NO NOS DICE QUE PUEDE SER UN AKUMA QUE LA MATO Y A INVENTADO TODO ESO-

-Si quieres te lo puedo probar- el buscador volteo de forma agresiva al sentir el aliento de alguien detrás el-¿Qué opinas?- su voz zona juguetona y un tanto seductora, en menos de dos segundos ella se había movido del patio de entrenamientos a espaladas de aquel buscador

-¿Co… cómo?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Fácil se llama Inocencia- dijo de forma burlona –Si tanto me acusas de la muerta de Tsubasa y de que yo soy solo una máquina de matar humanos, mátame- dijo mientras se sentaba en el balcón que tenía frente suyo

-Matarla- trago con pesadez –Con… gusto- las palabras salían a tirabuzones de su boca, sus piernas por no mencionar que todo su cuerpo temblaba como una maraca

-Vamos no debes de temer- parecía que para ella todo era un simple juego –Tranquiliza un poco ese corazón tuyo- con paso lento el buscador se acerco a ella colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de esta –Ahora solo presiona- dijo como si ni tuviera importancia lo que estaba a punto de suceder –Sigo esperando- las manos se encontraba sobre el cuello de ella mas estos no ejercían fuerza alguna –Me lo suponía, eres igual que todos los aquí presentes aunque ellos tuvieron la sutileza y la inteligencia de mantenerse callados- quito con delicadeza las manos del buscador –Pero al menos tú no te quedaste callado y eso lo respeto –bajo del balcón y se puso frente del buscador el cual le sacaba cabeza y media de alto –Entiendo cómo te debes de sentir, ella era alguien importante para ustedes pero, su objetivo no fue cumplido no pudo desarrollar aquel sentimiento que le pedí para que pudiera seguir existiendo- el buscador simplemente calló sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar –Llora lo que quieras, si quieres ódiame no te voy a decir nada- dio media vuelta y regreso a lado de Komui y de Kanda –Prosiga- de manera instantánea el superviso siguió en donde se quedo

-Bueno, General Klaud por favor empiece-

D e entre las sombras salió una figura femenina, esbelta, con un porte elegante, de cabellera rubia y una marca en su rostro reconocible para todos

-Veamos que tienes pequeña- dijo sin más ni más –Inocens hatsudo- como ya era conocido por los presentes su fiel mascota aumento su tamaño.

-Inoces hastudo- su cabello se volvió lacio, las uñas le crecieron, en tobillos, muñecas, y cuello aparecieron cascabeles atados a un listón negro, su traje de arlequín apareció y al igual que en sus extremidades el sombrero poseía cascabeles en cada una de las cuatro esquinas de este –Empecemos Klaud-sensei-

La batalla empezó, ambas recibían ataques, pero algo enserio nunca se dejo ver, parecía un juego más que una pelea, los murmullos y las críticas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, la batalla termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos más a los pocos minutos Sokaro apareció aventando a Yuun a uno de los pilares de la sala.

-Creíste que iba a ser así de fácil, pobre ingenua- libera a su inocencia y sin previo aviso se lanza en dirección de una inconsciente Yuun.

-El ingenuo es otro- de una patada mando a volar a Sokora justo al pilar contrario al cual ella había acabado antes –No conoces mi inocencia pero yo si la tuya- se dirige a donde Sokora pero liberando el cascabel de su muñeca izquierda

-Lenta- le lanza su espada pero esta nunca logra llegar a ella -¿Qué demonios?-

-Mi inocencia tiene muchas aplicaciones es bastante útil y más si la portadora de esta es la misma inocencia. Byakko libérate- toca el cascabel del lado izquierdo de su sombrero provocando un leve rugido del cual sale un tigre blanco –Veras, como ya conoces mi nombre es Yuun Serek, mi inocencia se llama Serek, en pocas palabras yo soy la inocencia y al mismo tiempo la portadora, mi habilidades consisten en cuatro elemento, tierra, aire, fuego y agua, estos también representan cada punto cardinal y por último un animal sagrado, tigre, tortuga, dragón y fénix-

-Así que posees a los cuatro moustros divinos, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para vencerme-

-Yo creo que si- alza la mano izquierda dejando ver un pequeño hilo –Byakko, busca y destruye- dicho esto el tigre blanco desapareció de la vista de todos, solo se podía sentir una brisa recorriendo todo el lugar

-Eso no va a servir de nada- en un movimiento rápido y preciso corta aquel pequeño hilo –Tonta-

-Bingo- emprende carrera a uno de los pilares –Bermellión- fuego comenzó a salir de cada una de sus uñas –Emprende tu vuelo- con un simple movimiento de manos el fuego comenzó a salir disparado

-Fácil- comenzó a evadir cada uno de los ataques –Eres de muchas palabras-

-¿Esta usted seguro?- dijo colocándose a la espalda del general –Termina con el Byakko- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el general callo de rodillas empezando a escupir sangre –Se lo dije usted fue el ingenuo- desactiva su inocencia mientras se deja caer de espaldas al suelo –Aunque debo admitir que si es un hueso duro de roer-

-¡BIEN HECHO YUUN!- grito un albino desde la parte de arriba de uno de los balcones, después de este siguieron otros gritos de apoyo y asombro

-Muy bien con esto concluye tu prueba, dentro de unas horas se realizara tu presentación como nueva general de la orden oscura-

-Bien hecho pequeña molestia- dijo el japonés mientras pasaba a lado de Yuun

-Gracias supongo- contestó de la misma forma que el japonés, lo cual provoco que este la mirara de manera represiva –Te lo había dicho, la forma en la que me hables va a ser la forma en la que te voy a hablar

-Che- dijo mientras la nueva general se subía a su espalda-

-Gracias Yuu-kun- cerro los ojos y se dejo vencer por el cansancio que la agobiaba desde hace algunos momentos

-Pequeña molestia- murmuro para si

Se había pedido que la llevaran a la enfermería para realizarle un chequeo y comprobar que todo estaba en orden, pero ella nunca llego, en cambio, era llevada en dirección contraria a la enfermería, los pasos del samurái llevaban un ritmo tranquilo, relajado, lo cual la hacía sentir bastante bien.

-Siempre me llevabas a lugares como este- dijo manteniendo un semblante serio pero tranquilo –Son bastante agradables- se movía de manera constante intentando bajarse de la espalda de Kanda –Parece que sigo siendo mas baja que tu

-Che- dijo mientras ayudaba a la jovencita a bajarse de su espalda

-Que se me hace que ya no sabes decir otra cosa –dando algunos pasos logro colocarse en la dirección de la visón del samurai –No has cambiado Yuu-kun

-Tú si- dijo sin voltearla a ver

-Más hay cosas que nunca cambiaran- se acerco un poco más a japonés haciendo visible que le sacaba de alto un poco más de cabeza y media- Sabes, esto es injusto- dijo acercándose un poco más- Tu traes botas, mientras que yo traigo zapatos de piso, eso explica porque de repente vi a todos mas altos que yo

-Vamonos- dijo casi de forma imperativa

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua –Ya que- subió otra vez a la espalda del samurai y emprendieron su camino de regreso.

_Unas horas después_

-Muy bien, por favor todos tomen lugar- dijo el supervisor desde una de las mesas del comedor –Como ya todos sabemos hemos obtenido una nueva compañera y por desgracia perdimos a otra, pero no hay mal plazo que por bien no venga y tengo el gusto de comunicarles que nuestra nueva general es también nuestra nueva compañera y nueva integrante de nuestra familia- todas las miradas permanecían sobre el supervisor aunque más de uno observaba a la joven que se encontraba cerca del samurai –Por favor denle una fuerte felicitación y bienvenida a Yuun- dicho esto todo el comedor estallo en alaridos, aplausos, gritos, silbidos y cualquier otro tipo de acción que produjera sonido alguno.

-Mucho alboroto- dijo Yuun tratando de ignorar todo el ruido

-Y por tu recién ingreso a ser una general, te tengo una noticia- el escándalo ceso, las miradas otra vez estaban sobre el supervisor, incluyendo la de la implicada en el asunto –Vas a tener a una aprendiz-

-¿Qué diablos acaba de decir?- pregunto ella tratando de mantener la calma

-Vas a tener a una aprendiz a tu disposición es nueva e incluso mayor que tu

-¿Qué le hace pensar que me va a hacer caso?- pregunto parándose del lugar donde se encontraba

-El hecho de que seas general y de que llevas ese bonito uniforme, aparte de que es algo torpe con su inocencia y necesita ayuda

-Y usted ve burro y se le antoja viaje

-Vamos Yuun no des una mala impresión a tu aprendiz

-¿Qué?- las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a una joven alta, de cabello castaño claro, lacio y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, caían sobre su rostro una par de mechones que en cierto modo formaban su copete, sus ojos era de un verde esmeralda, su piel blanca mas no le llegaba a dar un aspecto fantasmal, para muchos de los presentes ella era simplemente perfecta, pero había tres personas que no lo consideraban así, uno era Kanda, el cual ni si quiera se había inmutado en voltearla a ver, el segundo era Allen, sus ojos y corazón solo pertenecían a una persona y esta se encontraba justo a su lado con sus dos coletas ya conocidas y por último y el caso más extraño era Lavi el cual desde que la vio simplemente cambio su semblante a serio y la ignoro por completo

-General Yuun le presento a su aprendiz

-Será un gusto ser su aprendiz

-El gusto es mío- dijo sin muestra alguna de emoción en su voz- ¿Tu nombre?-

-Disculpe mi distracción soy…


	5. Recuerdos, un escape y un te vere pronto

**Despues de varios días de ausencia les dejo el otro cap el cual no se si sera el ultimo pero tenga por seguro que se espera una continuacion. Lleva una dedicatoria para Lavihime espero que te guste**

**Mattane**

**Aquello que se puede cambiar**

**Capítulo V**

El comedor quedo en completo silencio esperando por el nombre de la susodicha –Soy Okamimori Ayame- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo-

-Serek Yuun- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida-Sera mejor que te vayas a descasar, mañana te va a esperar un día muy largo- salió del comedor con paso lento, su semblante no demostraba ninguna expresión, caminaba pensativa por los pasillos de la orden, sin tomar importancia haciendo donde estos la dirigieran –Una aprendiz- bufo- Yo que quería gozar de la libertad y me salen con que tengo que andar cuidando a alguien mayor- soltó en forma de desahogo-

-Ese es el trabajo de un general Yuun-chan- volteo algo confusa ante aquel nombre

-General Tiedoll

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Yuun-chan

-Bastante diría yo

-La última vez estabas como una linda niña y ahora eres una hermosa general

-El tiempo sí que lo cambia todo- dijo con un aire de tristeza- no he visto a Daisya, dentro del tiempo que he estado consiente

-El…-trago con un poco de pesadez dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas-

-Ya veo, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Hace cuánto que sucedió?- pregunto con sutileza-

-Tiene más o menos un año o un poco menos

- ¿Su inocencia?

-Fue destruida antes de que el muriera

-Cuantas cosas han cambiando, nunca pensé que él fuera a morir en batalla

-Cuándo me enteré fue un gran golpe para mí, pero por algo debió de haber sucedido

-Debe de tener razón

-¿Qué opinas de tu aprendiz?

-Que es un completo desastre, tiene mucho que aprender aparte de que parece que ni conoce a su inocencia

-Tienes mucho por delante, no te desesperes. Veras los alumnos son como flores, requiere cuidado, dedicación, tiempo, cariño y mas que nada paciencia para que estas crezcan, más si a estas no se le aplica nada de estos cuidados, se marchitan y por lógica mueren, sin tener la posibilidad de que después de que se marchiten vuelvan a florecer

-Como siempre dice palabras muy profundas y sabias, aunque, al mismo, tiempo bastante bizarras- el general solo estallo en carcajadas- Creó que ustedes es una de las personas que no cambiara por mucho que pase el tiempo

-Todo cambia por muy pequeño que sea este- se estiro un poco quitándose la pereza- Será mejor que me valla, mañana parto otra vez y tengo que irme a muy temprana hora

-Valla con cuidado

-Tú también, ya que el camino que te espera va a ser muy pesado y largo- ante este comentario la joven lo interrogó con la mirada, pregunta que nunca tuvo una respuesta ya que el general solo sonrió y se marchó

-Es seguro, nunca cambiara-puso en marcha otra vez su caminata, tomando ya un rumbo decidido, su dormitorio, ahí sí podría descansar y poner en orden sus pensamientos

Ayame POVS

Caminaba por los pasillos de manera inconsciente, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque, mi ahora maestra, me trataba de una manera tan despectiva, apenas la había conocido y me trataba de esa forma

-¿Qué diablos le hice?

-Nada, simplemente ella es así- aquellas palabras provinieron de un pelirrojo que paso a lado mío

-Lavi -dije sorprendida, ya tenía mucho que no lo veía y tenía planeado no volverlo a ver dentro de un rato- No se supone que eres un Bookman y que por lo mismo te fuiste -le solté

-Soy el aprendiz de un Bookman- camino en mi dirección logrando que mi espalda chocara con la pared –Y por lo mismo te tuve que dejar- como disfrutaba el ponerme en esta situación el conejo ese –Pero estoy seguro que estabas ansiosa de volverme a ver

-Ni lo sueñes usagi- dije librándome de su aprisionamiento- Es más, tengo la esperanza de irme en una misión y no volverme a topar con tu feo rostro

-Me rindo contigo

-Valla ahora entiendo porque pusiste la cara que pusiste cuando me viste entrar al comedor- me coloque en su espalda y me acerque lo suficiente como para que mi aliento rozara su cuello –Sabes que no soy como las demás y eso es lo que más te molesta

-Molestarme, no

-Te molesta de sobre manera

-Me intriga, me intrigas

-¿Te intrigo?- solté una gran carcajada

-Soy un Bookman y veras que tarde o temprano voy a saber de ti, si pude una vez que no pueda otra

-Eso lo quiero ver usagi, pero hasta entonces vete con cuidado- di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y menos después del mal sabor de boca que él me acaba de dejar-Tonto usagi, ya vera quien es el que se va a arrepentir de todo esto- una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en mi rostro y fue con la misma con la cual me fui a dormir.

_A altas horas de la mañana_

-Okamimori será mejor que te levantes de una buena vez- levante mi almohada y la coloque sobre mi cabeza- No tengo todo tu tiempo, te levantas o te vas a arrepentir- para tratar de callar a la voz le avente la misma almohada y me imagine que di en el blanco ya que esta se callo

-Por fin podré seguir durmiendo un poco más

-¡AYAME OKAMIMORI, SI SERAS UNA APRENDIZ INSOLENTE!- ese grito me hizo saltar de mi cama y acabar en el piso

-Ge…general- dije asustada por la mirada asesina que tenía- Perdone no sabía que era usted

-De eso ya me di cuenta, tienes 5 minutos para estar en la sala de entrenamientos

-Entendido- salio de mi cuarto cerrado con "sutileza" la puerta- Tengo como maestra a un demonio

-No creo que sea ningún demonio en comparación a Cross Marian

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Lavi?

-Pasaba a saludar, aparte de que como escuche mucho escándalo me supuse que te estaban regañando

-Sal de mi cuarto

-No te entiendo, cuando te conocí no eras así conmigo

-Vamos Lavi eso ya tiene mucho de haber sucedido, ahora ambos sabemos que entre tu y yo no puede haber nada

-Entonces admites que quieres algo conmigo

-Yo no he admitido nada

-Entonces, no quieres nada conmigo

-Tampoco dije eso- coloque mis dos manos sobre mi boca al darme cuenta de que había metido la pata –Sal de mi cuarto

-¿Ayame?

-Sal de mi cuarto- lo empuje fuera de el y cerré la puerta tras de si –Maldición ya voy tarde

-La voy a matar- la nueva general movía de forma impaciente un pie al no ver señal alguna de su nueva pupila –Es seguro que lo hago

-Perdone la tardanza ya estoy aquí- dijo, respiraba con cierta dificultad por la carrera que había tenido que emprender para poder llegar a tiempo

-Al menos ya estas aquí, empieza a calentar

Lo joven no dijo nada y solo se resigno a acatar las órdenes ya dichas. El lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para saber que con dar 10 vueltas a un buen ritmo empezarías a caer cansado.

-Acelera ese paso, llevas la mitad- dijo de forma fría la general

-¡ES ALLEN!

-Tsk- por el pasillo se podría observar a dos jóvenes uno poseedor de una cabellera plateada y el otro con una negra

-¿Yuu?- desvió su mirada al ver como aquellas dos personas cruzaban la puerta -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Tenía razón ella se encontraba en este lugar- dijo el maldecido de forma burlona, la general solo los observaba de una manera poco agradable –Bueno a lo que veníamos, Komui necesita a tu "discípula"

-¿Para?

-No nos dijo, solo nos pidió que viniéramos por ella

-Ya veo- volteo en dirección a la castaña, encontrándola plácidamente sentada -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-Perdón, yo creí, más bien pensé…

-Da lo mismo te quiere ver Komui- la susodicha se paro como recorte y salió del lugar acompañada del Moyashi, dejando solos al japonés y a una no muy feliz morena.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente entre ambos como ya era costumbre en cada uno de sus encuentros "accidentales" ya que casi siempre eran planeados por Lenalee, Lavi o por el mismo Allen.

-Lo hicieron otra vez- comentó Yuun-

Después de eso se quedaron callados, ella simplemente no podía verlo a la cara, mantenía su mirada clava en el suelo y debes en cuando la alzaba un poco para ver la reacción de Kanda, la cual siempre era la misma, fría e inexpresiva. Por su parte el japonés realizaba las mismas acciones a diferencia de que el la mantenía en el techo, como si éste pudiera llegar a tener algo de interesante. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí encontraría la escena un cuánto encantadora ya que ambos trataban de actuar de forma indiferente sin darse cuenta que tenían un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que me valla- _Antes de que siga con este incomodo silencio-_ pensó- Nos vemos después- la joven se dispuso a salir pero se vio interceptada por los brazos del japonés- ¿Yuu?- pregunto extrañada

-Pequeña amenaza- dijo mientras la sostenía con mayor firmeza, desvió su mirada al suelo mostrando el porqué la sostenía de esa forma –Fíjate por donde caminas

-Gracias- dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se disponía a seguir con su camino

-Yuun- su voz se podía oír ronca, entrecortada y temblorosa, algo realmente raro en Yuu Kanda

-¿Qué sucede?- la observo durante un rato, sus ojos la recorrían de los pies a la cabeza y viceversa, una y otra vez hasta que por fin paro en los ojos grises que lo habían cautivado más de una vez y claro estaba que nunca iba a admitir que aquello había sucedido. Camino con paso lento pero seguro hacia donde ella estaba, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza y a un ritmo bastante apresurado.

Ayame POVS

Caminaba por los pasillos de la orden sin rumbo fijo aparentemente, Allen simplemente se dedicaba a llevarme de un lado a otro sin llegar a ningún lado, estaba cansada y harta de no saber a dónde me llevaba. Lo seguía un poco atrás ya que resentía el "calentamiento" que me había hecho dar mi maestra, harta de tanto caminar sin sentido me detuve en seco y me metí en uno de los cuartos que estaba más cerca, una vez dentro suspire. Pase mi vista por el lugar, era amplio, tenía un pequeño estante donde había diversos libros, pergaminos, mapas, entre otras cosas que se podían consultar, había una cama y un ropero, busque alguna foto o alguna pista de saber a quién pertenecía dicho cuarto, mas no encontré nada, simplemente una gran decepción. Me dispuse a salir, coloque mi mano en el picaporte cuando sentí que este giro, busque un lugar donde esconderme encontrando el ropero, pensé que sería muy fácil que me encontraran en ese lugar, pase otra vez mi vista decidiéndome por debajo de la cama, era un lugar tan mas obvio que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar ahí, tomada la decisión me metí debajo de ésta. Escuche el rechinido que hiso la puerta al abrirse, el sonido de los pasos secos entrando al cuarto, camino en distintas direcciones como si buscase algo, hasta que paro en seco.

-Estas fuera de lugar- Esa voz la reconocí al instante, no cambia ni la menor duda pertenecía a Lavi, porque de tantos cuartos me tuve que acabar metiendo en el de él. Maldito carma ¿ahora qué había hecho?- ¿Quién te pudo haber movido de lugar?- se movió una pisca de su lugar y se agacho, mi respiración se detuvo en ese momento, mi pulso se acelero y por instinto cerré mis ojos –Así que aquí fue donde acabaste- abrí un ojo para ver si me hablaba a mi y valla sorpresa me lleve cuando vi que no estaba enfrente de mi, su posición me dejaba ver que estaba dándome la espalda, suerte la mía- Bueno es hora de regresar con el panda jiji- vi como se reincorporaba, escuche sus paso alejarse y hasta no estar segura que el ya no estaba salí de debajo de su cama –Fuiste tu- alce la mirada al ver que estaba sentado sobre el pequeño estante con una mirada tan más picara que provoco una gran ira en mi -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busque un lugar para descansar

-Y mi cuarto fue la mejor opción

-No sabía que era tu habitación, de haberlo sabido ten por seguro que no estaría en el

-Más bien yo creo que el destino nos muestra que tú y yo debemos de estar juntos

-Vamos Lavi, saca de una buena vez esa idea de tu cabeza, entre tu y yo no va a suceder ni sucederá nada

-¿A qué le temes?

-A ti no, eso tenlo por seguro- decidí poner mi plan en marcha y hacerle entender de una buena vez y por todas, el hecho de que no podía haber nada

-Vamos Ayame, dejémonos de hacernos tontos y dejemos de una buena vez las cosas en claro

-¿Hay algo que aclarar?- pregunté mientras caminaba en su dirección –Yo que sepa no- una vez enfrente de el coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cambie mi tono de voz –Más bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres escuchar?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada, solo quiero saber que es lo que buscas- me acerque un poco mas a el a tal grado que mi nariz rozo la de el, nuestros alientos chocaron e incluso podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón -¿Algo te sucede Lavi?- lo último provoco un leve temblor en él, su mirada se encontraba fija en la mía, sus manos luchaban en contra del deseo de tocarme, mantenía un control que se debía de admirar.

-Ayame, si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar- dijo mientras cedía ante el deseo y la tentación, se acerco un poco más a mi, sus labio rozaban los míos y sus manos se encontraban rodeando mi cintura- Y creo que ya te has quemado- cuando vi sus intenciones trate de alejarme mas ya fue tarde, en un movimiento rápido colocó sus labios sobre los míos, creí que solo haría eso más la sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando me empezó a besar, empezó lento pero de una manera muy tierna, por más que lo intentaba mi cuerpo no respondía ante lo que yo pedía, quería alejarme de él, mantenerme lejos pero, no podía, regrese al mundo cuando sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, decidí olvidar todo lo planeado y dejarme llevar por todo lo que sentía por el-No que no cedías

-No arruines el momento después tendrás todo el derecho de reclamarme lo que quieras- me acerque a su cuello y lo comencé a besar y a dar pequeños mordisco sobre el

-No tendría porque reclamarte, solo quería saber que aun me querías, que aun sentías lo mismo por mi, no podría soportar saber que me has dejado de querer

-Lavi

-Bookman me prohibió el volverte a ver, por lo mismo le puse un fin a todo, no quería verte dañada y menos destrozada por alguien como yo

-Usagi no baka

-Te extrañe como no tienes ni la menor idea Ayame- me acerco a el y me beso otra vez pero ahora de una manera completamente diferente, ahora estaba seguro y confiado de que le permitiría ir tan lejos como yo lo quisiera.

Entre besos y mordiscos nos acercamos a la puerta y le pusimos el seguro, mas valía prevenir que lamentar, me recostó en su cama y mi miro con una interrogativa, yo solo asentí, lo atraje una vez mas y lo volví a besar, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, el cual estaba bastante bien formado, quité su chamarra y playera y pude observar lo que mis manos ya habían tocado, el pidió igualdad y realizo lo mismo, en un movimiento rápido me coloque sobre de el. Seguimos con caricias, besos, mordiscos y gemidos reprimidos.

-¿Estas segura?- yo solo asentí, su mirada aun mostraba desconfianza y de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo entender que quería estar solo con el así que una vez más tome la iniciativa y empecé a desabrochar su cinturón, el no puso pero alguno, mas sin embargo, el también realizo lo suyo con la falda que, de alguna manera le estorbaba. Ambos quedamos con la ropa interior, la cual en cierta manera ya era el mayor limitante.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?!- una voz proveniente del pasillo nos hiso brincar a los dos -¡SUFRES DE CAMBIOS DE HUMOR!

-¿Qué sucede?- ambos nos reincorporamos y nos vestimos

-Tsk- ese chasquido de lengua fue más que suficiente para saber de quienes se trataba

-¡AHOARA EVADES EL TEMA!- el sonido de los pasos iba de un lado a otro

-Molestas con tantos gritos- salimos del cuarto con cautela encontrándonos con Lenalee y Kanda

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, solo recibí una mirada amenazadora por parte de ambos

-ERES UN IDIOTA KANDA

-Lenalee, vete mejor a dormir- observamos un poco más la escena y los vimos desaparecer

-Siento que me perdí de algo- Lavi solo asintió

Tomamos la idea de seguir con lo que habíamos empezado, más a los pocos minutos vimos pasar a Kanda por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas

________________________________________________________________________________

L os pasillos se encontraban desiertos a esa hora, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de unos pasos, que por la fuerza que tenían se podría deducir que la persona que los producía iba enojada. Kanda, caminaba no de muy buen humor por los pasillos, cuarto por el que pasaba, persona a la que despertaba. El samurái buscaba algo, no, más bien buscaba a alguien, a una pequeña que no se dignaba a aparecer

-¿Dónde diablos te has metido Yuun?- lo ocurrido momentos antes lo habían dejado bastante consternado ya que ella solo se había dedicado a decir lo que sentí a y después salir corriendo del lugar.

_Flash back_

_Por primera vez dentro de ese encuentro se miraban a los ojos, ninguno de los dos decía algo, no querían terminar con aquel acercamiento, en cambio querían acortar la distancia. Uno de los dos era el que más se sentía raro en aquella situación ya que nunca creyó posible que el pudiera llegar a sentir algo así por alguien. La pequeña se acerco a él, tomo aire y con decisión lo atrajo hacia si._

_-Yuu-kun- su voz estaba temblorosa-Veras yo quería decirte- trago saliva y suspiro- Me gustas, eres lo mas preciado para mi y no me gustaría llegar a perderte- se paró de puntas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios después de aquello se alejo de el y emprendió carrera sin esperar respuesta alguna, simplemente corrió lo mas que pudo, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, como todo se derrumbaba por un simple impulso._

_No quería saber nada de nadie y por lo mismo se dirigió a su lugar favorito en la orden, aquel lugar donde el cielo se podía apreciar en su máximo esplendor, donde, según ella, sus sueños y pensamientos no tenía un límite, aquel pequeño jardín que solo conocía ella. Se tumbo en el suave césped y observando el cielo estrellado dejo corren sus lágrimas, hasta que no pudo más y callo profundamente dormida con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño._

_Fin Flash back_

Siguió su instinto en vez de a su fiel "lógica", guiándolo a un pequeño jardín oculto dentro de su cuarto de meditación, muchos lo definirían como un jardín de cuento de hadas, mientras que otros lo tomarían como algo inexistente, pero para el significada una esperanza de encontrar a aquella pequeña que se había escabullido o mas bien desaparecido de la orden. Se adentro en el jardín encontrándose con una figura pequeña, frágil e indefensa ante cualquier peligro que la acechase, pero más que nada, a una jovencita plácidamente dormida, aunque su semblante mostraba tristeza y miedo.

Se sentó a lado de ella observándola complacido de ser el protector y dueño de su corazón, una leve sonrisa asomo su rostro al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella; acarició con delicadeza su cabeza y después su cabello.

- Si serás igual que antes- murmuro, la tomó en brazos y la sacó de aquel lugar, tenía la intención de llevarla a su habitación, más sabía que no estaría tranquilo dejándola en aquel lugar y menos cuando sintió una lagrima caer sobre su mano, se detuvo y la observo, noto las marcas de aquellas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Pequeña molestia- siguió caminando llevándola al dormitorio de el, al menos ahí la podría cuidar y velar por su sueño. Una vez frente a la puerta ella abrió los ojos dando un brinco que casi logro que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-Yuu…yuu-kun- un leve sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas

-Eres bastante difícil de hallar

-¿A que te refieres?

-El lugar donde te encontrabas no es fácil de encontrar

-Me podrías bajar- pidió de manera infantil lo cual produjo una sonrisa en él -¿Te divierto?

-Tsk- dijo mientras la baja y abría la puerta del cuarto –Entra

-No es mi cuarto- observo el interior y pudo encontrar una especie de reloj de arena, en el cual en vez de haber arena había una flor de loto con varios pétalos ya caídos -¿Qué es?

-Nada que te importe

-Me voy- dio vuelta sobre sus talones y antes de irse agregó –Lo que te dije hace un rato mejor ignóralo- eso fue mas que suficiente para que la "gran perfección" de Kanda se fuera y siguiera sus impulsos, en menos de dos zancadas llegó a donde se encontraba ella, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, con una mano tomo su rostro con delicadeza y la acerco al suyo, sus alientos se mezclaban, mas el quería que ese mínimo espació que aun existía desapareciera, aun con las facciones frías e indescifrables la beso, se separaron con mucha dificultad y preguntó -¿Qué haces?

-No me diste tiempo de decirte nada, tu eres la única que me hace actuar diferente, ni siquiera soy yo- todo aquel que viera a Yuu Kanda actuando y diciendo esas cosas pensaría que al pobre samurái lo habían drogado o simplemente que aquel era un impostor todo menos que el fuese Yuu Kanda

-Te estas burlando de mi

-No lo hago, ni siquiera se porque me tomo el tiempo para decirte este tipo de cosas

-Entonces ignoremos todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos momentos- en su voz se podía detectar ironía, sarcasmo y enojo

-Maldita sea, no lo entiendes, me gustas, tu eres la persona que me mostro que puedo llegar a querer, que puedo llegar a sentir algo más- estas últimas palabras dejaron a la pequeña general sobre su lugar, quieta, inmutable, sin palabra alguna que pudiera explicar como es que ella se sentía en ese momento

-¿En… serio?- preguntó con miedo

-No soy de las personas que se andan con rodeos- lo volteo a ver esperando todo menos que el estuviera justo a sus espaldas –Entonces…- no lo dejo terminar ya que lo beso y lo tumbo cuando le salto en sima

El momento pudo haber sido enternecedor, pero justo en el momento en que ella estaba más feliz un aura obscura apareció frente de ellos, de donde salieron tanto Tykki como Road.

-Vez, ese exorcista nos sirvió de mucho- dijo la pequeña

-Pero aun así no me gusto la idea de que fuera el quien la liberara

-El punto era su liberación, cosa que ya sucedió, así que todo va a pedir de boca

-Como sea

Ambos exorcista se levantaron del suelo en forma amenazadora esperando cualquier señala que pudieran utilizar como amenaza y empezaran un ataque.

-Tykki tu entretén al exorcista, yo voy por nuestra buscadora

-Será un honor

Ambos Noah salieron al ataque como ya lo había dicho. Road encerró a Yuun en uno de sus mundos mientras que Tykki con un simple ataque había logrado separar a Kanda del lado de Yuun

-Como quitarle un dulce a un bebé- dijo Tykki

-Vámonos esto fue más fácil de lo que me imagine

El mundo donde se encontraba Yuun era uno completamente retorcido ya que eran sus recuerdos, los cuales, no tenían ni orden ni sentido alguno, simplemente eran como pedazos de una mala película sin editar.

_-Esto no es real-_ se dijo, las imágenes de hace unos momentos volvieron a aparecer en su mente sintiendo que algo ardía en su interior y recordando algo de su pasado.

_Flash back_

_-Muy bien hecho, lograron conseguir esta inocencia, aunque, ¿Están seguros que es inocencia?_

_-Bastante seguros, el traerla aquí nos ha dejado así las manos- enseñaron sus manos con varios rasguños y quemaduras_

_-Entonces se ha podido materializar, es bastante interesante, ella servirá para nuestro objetivo. Tykki encárgate de ella._

_El moreno con sumo cuidado la saco de aquel salón llevándola a un cuarto de la gran mansión del Conde, que planeaba precisamente, solo el lo sabía, no había querido comentar nada con nadie, solo que necesitaba a esa inocencia en particular, mas parecía que su plan había sido modificado al encontrarse con que se había materializado._

_-Yuun- llamo una vez –Serek- intento otra vez –Yuun Serek- una tercera mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna –Pequeña dama- la movió un poco para que al menos así fuera mas fácil –Yuun- esta vez funciono, abrió poco a poco los ojos, un tanto desorientada pero consciente_

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En casa del Conde_

_-Así que lograron sellarme_

_-Así es _

_-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?_

_-No lo sé_

_-Ya veo_

_-El Conde tiene planes, planes que comparte con nosotros, pero todo lo relacionado contigo o lo que planea hacer contigo no nos comenta nada, solo lo esencial para saber que hacer_

_-Interesante_

_-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas podido materializar?_

_-Simple, encontré aquello que me motiva, más bien aquella persona que es importante para mí_

_-Y por lo mismo terminaste en tu forma original_

_-Yo no tengo forma, y ustedes mejor que nadie lo sabe_

_-Más parece que tú eres diferente_

_-No lo soy solo, encontré algo valioso a lo cual debo de cuidar_

_-¿Qué fue lo que vimos hace rato?_

_-Mi verdadero poder, el cual ustedes pudieron sellar al igual que aquel sentimiento que yo tanto apreciaba_

_-Entonces tengo la ligera sospecha de que podrás volver a ser como eras si te encuentras con esa persona otra vez_

_-Tal vez_

_Después de aquella conversación se le dictaron órdenes de servir como buscadora de inocencias o de personas que fueran compatibles con las mismas, muy a u pesar acepto el trabajo olvidándose que ella era parte de lo que se estaba dedicando a destruir._

_-Escapa, tu no perteneces a este mundo, tienes un vida, alguien que espera volverte a ver, búscalo y cuando lo encuentres regresare, pero ese momento solo lo puede presenciar el, solo el, no dejes que nadie mas lo vea y menos tus captores, no puedes ni debes regresar con ellos mas si eso llegase a suceder ten por seguro que ser querido sabrá qué hace. Ahora ¡CORRE!- dicho esto la joven corrió lo mas que pudo, no tenía un rumbo fijo solo sabía que tenía que irse de ese lugar y encontrar a aquella persona con la cual mantenía una promesa._

_Fin flash Back_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, puso en orden, todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, encontrando así la forma de salir de aquel lugar o más bien de aquella ilusión.

La joven Noah se sorprendió al ver que su mundo se había destruido y que su objetivo se había desvanecido

-No creo que siga viva- comento Tykki-

-Maldición, vámonos- ambos Noahs desaparecieron fracasando en su misión y dejando a un samurái bastante molesto

-¿Yuu?- pregunto la general –Me alegro que seas tú, tenía algo que mostrarte pero no me queda fuerza suficiente, me siento muy cansada- sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se alentó, el japonés solo se quedo observándola hasta que sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Le quitaron a la pequeña para llevarla a urgencias, la vio alejarse mas no salía de su trance, Lavi, Lenalee e incluso Allen lo trataron de hacer regresar mas este seguía perdido, sus ojos se encontraban aun en la dirección por la cual se la había llevado más, sus pensamientos estaban en momentos anteriores.

Pasaron algunos días y después de estos no se volvió a decir nada del estado de Yuun, se empezaron a correr rumores de que había fallecido, pero esto no era cierto ya que cierto día había dejado su uniforme junto con una carta en el cuarto de Yuu, este nunca comentó nada sobre el asunto, si ya era frío y cortante ahora era peor.

Tres meses después de que ella despareció Kanda había tenido que ir a una misión de la cual regresaba como siempre, cansado y sin ganas de ver a nadie pero justo cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta pudo divisar a una figura que solo en sueños lo había logrado atormentar

-Tú- fue lo único que su boca pudo articular.


	6. Comprendiendo todo despues de negarlo

**Por fin terminando este fic que, para serles sincera me costo mucho poder llevarlo a un desenlace, pero muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, espero que este ultimo cap sea de agrado y dejen reviews ya sean malos o buenos siempre son bien recividos y sin mas por el momento les dejo este ultimo cap.**

**Mattane**

**Aquello que se puede cambiar**

**Capítulo VI**

-Tú- articulo de manera torpe

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kanda- la forma en la que le había llamado lo dejo de una pieza-Vamos di algo- su mirada era fría, inexpresiva, despectiva, vacía, su voz se encontraba en el mismo estado que su mirada, ninguna de las dos demostraba emoción alguna.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Quien llegaría a pensar que el "gran" Yu Kanda se llegaría a preocupara por alguien más aparte de sí mismo- se burlo de él y agrego- Pero creo que tienes derecho de saber que fue lo que me paso. Viaje por diversos lugares hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblito no muy lejos de aquí, me entere de mi trágico pasado y del trágico futuro que me espera, lo puedo evitar pero como todo cambio siempre se requiere de un sacrificio- sonrió de forma burlona-Y no creo que ese sacrificio sea tan importante.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, el se dedico a analizarla, busco algún rastro de la antigua Yuun pero solo obtuvo una mirada despectiva, su físico también era diferente, traía el cabello a la altura del cuello, las puntas de este estaban alzadas, los rasgos de su cara se mantenían fríos y serios, ya no eran expresivos, su cuello era adornado por una fina bufanda morada la cual en el centro estaba bordada una cruz, traía una gabardina de color negro, se cerraba hasta la cintura por varias correas, traía unas botas de un color negro-violáceo, le llegaban hasta la rodilla y en la parte superior de estas se encontraban una correa, traía un pantalón que le llegaba al muslo también de color negro, colgaba un cinturón a la altura de su cadera y en ambos lados de este estaban un par de pistolas.

-Tú no eres Yuun

-Claro que lo soy- camino con paso juguetón - ¿O, será que tu esperabas ver a tu querida Yuun?- no recibió más respuesta que un perpetuo silencio-Lo esperabas- empezó a reír de manera escandalosa y burlona

-Cállate- cerró sus puños con fuerza muestra del coraje que estaba comenzando a sentir

-Pero, no somos tan diferentes- llegó hasta donde estaba él, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del samurái, se paró de puntitas y acabo besándolo, la respuesta por parte de él fue la esperada, se separó de ella de una manera brusca y esto solo provoco que la joven estallara en carcajadas- Pobre de ti, tu querida Yuun desapareció, no creo que la vuelvas a ver

-Cállate

-Será mejor que me valla antes de que comiences a llorar- siguió con sus burlas-Aparte no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas, con permiso- en un movimiento rápido la tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que esta siguiera avanzando

-No te pienso dejar ir

-Me esperan, así que suéltame- trató de zafarse más fue inútil

-_Yu-kun déjala entrar, Komui la espera-_ se escucho la voz del pelirrojo proveniente del golem de Kanda-_También dice que la acompañes hasta su oficina-_ el japonés solo frunció el seño y comenzó a caminar sin esperar reacción alguna por parte de ella.

-Te lo dije- lo alcanzo cuando dijo esto

-Cállate de una buena vez- amenazo

-¿Si no que?- preguntó y esto provoco al samurái, en menos de lo que ella se lo esperaba se encontraba sujeta por el cuello y aprisionada contra la pared, le costaba trabajo respirar.

-No dudare en matarte- dicha su amenaza o más bien su sentencia la soltó y siguió con su camino

-Nunca lo había visto así- murmuro por lo bajo mientras trataba de parar el temblor de su cuerpo- Tranquilízate y sigue caminando- se dijo y alcanzó al moreno. Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Komui en poco tiempo

-Me largo- la dejo y siguió con su camino

-Gracias- el tono burlón siguió haciendo su aparición

-Tsk

-Bueno- toco la puerta en espera de autorización de entrar

-Adelante- se escucho casi de manera automática

-Con permiso- entró en el despacho del supervisor encontrándose con el orbe verde del joven Bookman-Supongo que él está aquí como Bookman

-Eso es correcto- dijo Komui tomando un poco de café-Por favor siéntate- con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico el sillón que estaba enfrente de su escritorio

-Gracias

-No creí llegar a verte y menos después de tu ida tan repentina

-No tenía planeado regresar, pensaba citarlo en algún otro lugar

-Pero algo te hiso venir aquí, más tu visita no es para recordar viejos tiempos, te escucho.

-Como usted ha dicho tengo otro fin, conozco de un modo u otro que el corazón ya lo tienen ustedes, más esto es algo que es preferible mantener oculto, sus sospechas eran correctas, el corazón está fragmentado en dos personas.

-Con mayor razón es importante mantenerlos a salvo

-Se equivoca, entre menos actúen de manera sospechosa y protectora para con ellos, menos sospechas llegarán a levantar.

-Entiendo, más ¿cuál es el punto que te trae aquí?- la expresión de la joven cambio de manera drástica

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-No creo que tu viaje de tres meses y tu repentina visita solo haya sido para decirnos que el corazón está en un albino y en una china- los ojos tanto del joven Bookman como de la ex general se abrieron de par en par-Algo más te trae aquí- hiso una pausa la cual aprovecho el pelirrojo para hablar

-Por la forma en la que usted está hablando concluyo que ya sabía que el corazón estaba en ellos dos.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Lavi-kun- dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios-Aunque por mucho que ellos compartan el corazón- su semblante cambio a uno sombrío-¡No tengo planeado aceptar lo de ellos dos! ¡Ese pulpo de Allen no me va a quitar a mi querida Lenalee-chan!- aquellas palabras sorprendieron todavía más a Yuun, no sabía que se había perdido la confesión de su amigo, el inició de algo que el siempre había querido al igual que la persecución de Komui en contra del albino, se daba cuenta de que su ida había sido el peor error que cometió; sin darse cuenta unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Tiene razón- ambos la voltearon a ver notando las marcas de las lágrimas- En mi viaje me enteré de eso junto con el desorden de recuerdos que me habían hecho los Noah creando a Tsubasa, ella era la pieza primordial de su juego, cuando la creyeron desaparecida ella aun mantenía parte de su esencia en mí, fue por eso que Tykki y Road pudieron llegar aquí, me fui para evitar que todo esto se viera perjudicado- por más que trataba de detener su llanto este se negaba a ceder a sus intentos-Descubrí que ellos sabían que yo podía ser la llave para poder destruir todas las inocencias que ustedes ya tenían, fui un vil experimento de ellos, mi futuro pintaba peor que mi pasado, ya que ellos…- tuvo que callar ya que el hipar del llanto se seguía haciendo presente.

-Yuun- murmuro Lavi

-Ellos programaron a Tsubasa con un detonante que liberaría las órdenes dadas, eso facilitaría todavía más el trabajo, ellos no se verían involucrados y la traición sería provocada por una de su mismo bando, los exorcistas quedarían como seres poco confiables y los Noah podrían seguir haciendo lo que les placiera- limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y prosiguió- Por el propio bien de todos ustedes era mejor que yo me fuera y buscara una forma de deshacerme de Tsubasa, no encontré respuesta alguna hasta que llegué a un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, ellos me mostraron que yo había nacido ahí y que mis padres habían sido asesinados por akumas, sabían cuál era mi situación ya que siempre les informaban como iban con los experimentos, eso fue extraño pero me dijeron que si había una forma de cambiar mi futuro si en realidad quería proteger su futuro, tenía que dejar aquello que yo más quisiese.

-Eso explica porque trataste a Yu de esa manera – dijo el pelirrojo de forma pensativa-Pero estoy seguro que eso de olvidarte o deshacerte de lo que más quieres es una trampa, piénsalo si los Noah hicieron eso contigo quien dice que no han estado siguiendo cada uno de tus pasos y planeando cada una de las cosas que te van a suceder.

-Lo hacen, el pequeño pueblo que visite antes de irme estaba completamente destruido, fue uno de los primeros lugares en visitar de ahí busque la forma de mejorar el futuro que había visto, llegue a Londres y fue ahí donde me deshice de Tsubasa, más eso no sirvió de mucho ya que el futuro solo empeoro.

-Lo conociste- hablo otra vez Komui- Parece que aun no se podía ir sin dejar ese asunto pendiente- tenía la taza entre sus manos y su vista estaba clavada en el líquido de color café-Ese anciano lo conocí poco después de nuestro primer encuentro, me comento varias cosas e incluso menciono que aun tenía asuntos por atender y que, por mucho que su vida estuviera a punto de extinguirse no dejaría este lugar hasta cumplir con su último asunto- tomo otro sorbo de su café y prosiguió-No me dio muchos detalles de ese asunto que era realmente importante para él, solo menciono que yo tenía que ayudarle, ya que una vez que el hubiera cumplido con ese propósito dejaría de existir y su nieta quedaría sola a la deriva- un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, Lavi solo observaba la escena atónito por lo que escuchaba mientras que Yuun limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían saliendo-Puedo imaginarme que una vez que terminaste de hablar con el este solo se desvaneció- Yuun no pronuncio palabra alguna- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- las lagrimas seguían desbordándose por sus ojos, su respiración aun seguía entrecortada y su mente estaba completamente confundida

-No es necesario que la fuerce a recordar algo que la lastime- comento el joven Bookman

-En este caso es necesario saber que le dijo, como ya escuchaste ella puede ser la llave para el final de la orden oscura, su abuelo conocía más de lo que solía decir.

-En el estado en el que se encuentra no va a servir de mucho que nos diga las cosas, está confundida- el tono de voz de Lavi cada vez se notaba más molesto-Se que estoy aquí como Bookman, pero aun así ella es mi amiga.

-Lavi entiende que en estos momentos toda información que obtengamos es de suma importancia para la guerra en la que estamos.

-Las guerras siempre son iguales, y esta es la guerra más absurda

-Lavi tranquilízate, entiende la situación en la que nos encontramos

-Entiendo a la perfección eso pero, forzar a alguien que es como de la familia a recordar algo que por el momento le perturba, es algo cruel- el pelirrojo se encontraba con ambas manos sobre el escritorio del supervisor, su mirada emanaba cierto aire de ira y su tono de voz ya estaba fuera de control-Déjela que al menos se tranquilice, que su mente este más en claro y es seguro que podrá contarnos todo, pero en el estado en el que…- fue interrumpido por la voz de Yuun.

-Basta- sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados-Lavi estás aquí como Bookman, no como un exorcista o un amigo, no puedes dar tu punto de vista y menos perder los estribos de esa manera- Lavi solo la miro para después quitar sus manos del escritorio y regresar al lugar donde antes estaba-Komui, no recuerdo que me dijo, tengo todo confuso, dame tiempo- pidió con un poco de suplica en su tono de voz.

-Yuun, tu viniste para contarnos todo, para hacernos saber qué es lo que nos espera y que podemos hacer para evitarlo, entiendo cómo te sientes pero es necesaria esa información- Lavi cerro los puños con fuerza, no podía creer que Komui estuviera insistiendo tanto en este asunto y mas viendo que esto no ayudaba para nada a Yuun-Yuun tranquilízate, piensa en claro y dime qué fue lo que te dijo tu abuelo

-¡Basta!- dijo mientras salía corriendo del despacho de Komui, dejo en el solo a Komui y a Lavi

-No vallas por ella- dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te pedí que estuvieras aquí como Bookman debido a que ella es la clave para dos aspectos, uno para destruir la orden oscura, por los motivos que ya escuchaste y dos para salvar a un segundo exorcista- el silencio volvió a reinar hasta que Komui decidió seguir con su explicación- Veras, cuando hable con su abuelo me explico todo en lo que consistía su futuro y que habría ciertas decisiones que la guiarían hacía cualquiera de los dos caminos que ya tenía predestinados, sabía que tarde o temprano ella terminaría en la orden oscura como un exorcista más pero, que para ese entonces ella ya habría sufrido varias cosas que la inclinarían más hacía un lado que hacía el otro, pero que si las cosas iban bien en este lugar podría ayudar a alguien querido por ella, pero- se detuvo un poco y soltó un suspiro-Ella ya estaba tan consternada por todas las modificaciones que le habían hecho que ya no sabía que era cierto y que no, no entendía nada de su entorno y menos de lo que ella estaba pasando y recordando- recargo sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazo sus manos recargando sobre ellas su mentón-Fue ahí cuando ella se fue, dejo a todos y a todo aquí, pensó que esa era la mejor solución pero solo siguió el plan que ya estaba trazado, cayó en la trampa del enemigo y huyo por la confusión.

-Llegando así a Londres- concluyo el sucesor de Bookman

-Eso es correcto una vez ahí su abuelo solo le dijo todo lo que ella sabía y conocía pero con otras palabras, ella comprendió que lo que habían creado en ella había dejado de existir, sus sentimientos y pensamientos se pusieron en claro y le explico que el hecho de haberse separado de Tsubasa modificaría de manera drástica su futuro pero que podría cambiarlo, que ya tenía un destino trazado pero el camino para llegar a ese destino ella lo iba a estar eligiendo entre cada una de las acciones que ella realizase, pero antes de poder quedarse con aquello que ella quisiera tendría que ponerle a prueba

-Así que la orden aun sigue en peligro al igual que los exorcistas y por lo mismo la presionaste a tal grado que ella huyera de aquí para…

-Terminar alado de él. Eso fue lo que el anciano me pidió sabía que su nieta era distraída y que siempre pondría al resto de las personas antes que ella y que si eso implicaba dejar a su ser más querido lo haría. Las cosas no las podemos tomar a la liguera, pero hay veces en las que si no se da un pequeño empujón a la situación estas se pueden ir por el camino menos indicado, su abuelo sabía que si ella no recibía esto terminaría por ser la llave de la destrucción de la orden y de todo lo que conlleva.

-Conociendo a Kanda terminara por enojarse- el semblante de ambos se ensombreció y empezaron a sudar frió.

La joven corría por los diversos pasillos de la orden, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y después las abandonaban dejando así un rastro en el aire el cual después desaparecía, corría sin un rumbo en específico, simplemente quería salir de ahí, quería dejar todo aquello que la atormentaba.

-_Justo cuando me había tomado la decisión de comportarme así con él para evitar el futuro que vi, me atacan de esa manera derrumbando todo lo que construí, no puedo más con esto-_ las lagrimas seguían saliendo como las vil traicioneras que eran, quería que pararan, más estas seguían sin ceder-_Maldita sea ¿qué pasaría si me lo encuentro ahora? No sabría qué hacer, mi estado es deplorable-_seguía corriendo, giraba hacia la derecha después a la izquierda, seguía un tramo de largo subía y baja las escaleras, si le preguntaran hacia donde se dirigía ni ella misma sabría la respuesta para tal pregunta, solamente quería escapar. Se detuvo después de un rato, su cuerpo le pedía un descanso y su respiración se quería tranquilizar, se recargo en una pared en busca de apoyo-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- pregunto mientras buscaba algún indició que indicará su dirección o al menos un lugar conocido para ella-Me perdí- dijo con ironía, se resbalo por la pared hasta terminar sentada, doblo las piernas y se abrazo a ellas-Por lo menos aquí voy a poder estar tranquila- recargo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y dejo que las lagrimas volvieran a traicionarle, sus mejillas estaban completamente empapadas, sus ojos seguían hinchándose y enrojeciéndose, aparte de lo cansada que ya se sentía se le sumo un fuerte dolor de cabeza por culpa del llanto-¿Hace cuánto que no lloraba de esta forma?- se preguntó, las respuesta era imprecisa-Un mes, un año, tal vez más, no recuerdo la última vez que lloré de esta forma- se abrazó con más fuerza al recordar lo sucedido hace algunos momentos en la entrada de la orden-Kanda- murmuro-Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte eso- hundió su rostro en sus piernas y siguió con su llanto-Tonta, siempre existen otras maneras de arreglar las cosas pero ¿cómo corriges un futuro?- esa respuesta nadie se la podía dar, si bien era cierto cada uno corregía o deformaba su futuro de acuerdo a como actuaban pero, si uno no sabía qué hacer simplemente te quedas estancado en un lapsus de tiempo el cuál, te gustase o no siempre seguiría su camino, esas cosas se las repetía una y otra vez Yuun, más en esos momento le eran inútiles, eran solo pensamiento que se llevaba el viento y se los traía de regreso una y otra vez volviéndose un ciclo sin fin, ya no podía aguantar más todo aquello, quería salir de ahí, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y seguir corriendo, solamente quería dormirse y que al despertar, como todo niño pequeño, estuviera muy lejos de ahí y que todo lo sucedido solo fuese un mal sueño, se dejo llevar por su deseo y el cansancio, se recostó sobre el frío el suelo y cerró los ojos, no tardo mucho tiempo en caer profundamente dormida más aun así seguía llorando y entre sueños sus labios solo pronunciaban el nombre de una persona-Kanda.

La noche era fría, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y como último detalle aquella noche era una de tormenta. Los pasillos de la orden se encontraban en silencio, solamente se escuchaban las gotas al estrellarse en los muros de esta y los estruendos que provocaban los truenos, la mayoría de los seres que habitaban la orden se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo a excepción de un joven espadachín que se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, se levanto de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un de los truenos-¿Qué diablos me pasa?- se sentó al borde de su cama, agacho la cabeza dejando que sus largos y finos cabellos cayeran sobre sus hombros-Es solo una estúpida tormenta- el humor del japonés estaba notablemente irritado-Tranquilízate Kanda- paso su mano por su cabello y soltó un suspiro, sabía a la perfección que su mal humor no era provocado por la tormenta o por el hecho de no poder dormir, más bien fue provocado por una pequeña de cabello negro-Ella ya no es la que tu conociste- se dijo, más algo lo impulsaba a saber qué es lo que la había traído aquí y sabía quién tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y sin pensarlo dos veces se paró de su cama tomo una playera que tenía sobre una silla y se la puso, salió de su cuarto y camino por los pasillos de la orden, la luz que había en ellos era poca y debes en cuando se alumbraban gracias a los relámpagos, conocía el camino que lo llevaría a donde Komui pero algo lo ínsito a girar en otra dirección, dio vuelta en una esquina y siguió un largo pasillo, la luz cada vez se hacía más escasa, volvió a girar en otra esquina y subió unos cuantos escalones, camino por otro largo pasillo en el cual no había luz alguna, un relámpago callo y alumbro todo el pasillo dejando así ante la vista del japonés un pequeño bulto, camino hacia su dirección con paso lento, cayó otro y pudo distinguir la figura de aquel bulto, se acerco ahora con prisa y se agacho a lado suyo, los relámpagos seguían cayendo alumbrando a la adormilado figura femenina, su cabello, por muy corto que estuviese, cubría su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración daba muestras de que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber dejado de llorar, con una mano quito sus cabellos de su rostro, la contemplo, se veía tan indefensa, linda, tierna, se veía tal cual y como él la recordaba, observo su rostro y pudo observar que sus mejillas tenían marcas, ella había estado llorando, se pregunto el porqué de su llanto pero la respuesta le vino de forma inmediata al escuchar su nombre y un perdóname pronunciado por esos labios que más de una vez le habían hecho soñar, por una de sus mejillas corrió una lagrima y termino por caer en el frio suelo-Pequeña tonta- murmuro, la tomo entre brazos y la saco de aquellos pasillos, sabía que su cuarto seguía sin ser ocupado por alguien y que ese sería el mejor lugar para llevarla pero no quería separase de ella y menos ahora que sabía o al menos se imaginaba, que todo lo que había pasado había sido una farsa, mañana sería otro día en el cual se podría dedicar a interrogarla pero por lo pronto esta noche solo quería velar por su sueño.

Amaneció sin mucha prisa y los ojos grises de la chica se abrieron con pereza, se reincorporo de manera lenta mientras frotaba sus ojos para tratar de acoplarse a la luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- soltó un pequeño bostezo

-Por fin despiertas Yuun- la voz le era familiar-Estas en la enfermería, te trajeron en la noche- se apresuro a contestar la jefa de enfermeras-Hace un rato que se fue

-¿Quién se fue?- pregunto un tanto curiosa y extrañada

-Perdonaras pero, esa información aun no se te puede ser dada

-Usted ha dicho que alguien me ha traído aquí y supongo que esa misma persona es la que se ha ido hace rato- la jefa de enfermeras solo asintió- Más usted no planea decirme de quien se trata- otra vez solo asintió-Siendo así la situación, gracias pero es momento de que me valla, tengo que terminar una plática con el supervisor y después de eso me iré de aquí- quito las cobijas que le cubrían y se calzo.

-El supervisor debe de estar con el equipo científico, lo más probable es que no te pueda atender en estos momentos, ve a darte una vuelta y después lo vas a buscar- la jefa de enfermeras ordeno unos cuantos papeles que tenía y agrego-No creo que tu idea de irte tan pronto sea conveniente-dicho esto camino hacia la salida y dejo a la de orbes grises sola.

-Como sea- dejo la cama al igual que la enfermería, camino por los pasillos en busca de Komui, pero si bien sabía que a esa hora nunca le iba a atender decidió ir a atender las necesidades que su estomago le pedía. Se detuvo enfrente de las puertas del comedor decidiendo si entrar o no al lugar.

-No te van a decir nada- volteo la cabeza mirando a la persona que le acaba de decir aquello-Es más la mayoría ya saben que estas aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, que si tu estomago sigue con esos ruidos me va a dejar sordo- dijo el albino mientras empujaba a la susodicha dentro del comedor.

-Allen, detente de una buena vez- ordeno, más el ingles la ignoro de forma olímpica y ordeno tanto su comida como la de ella-Allen- volvió a decir más volvió a ser ignorada

-Muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Buen provecho- con esto comenzó a devorar la pila de comida que tenía delante suyo, dentro de pocos minutos el comedor ya se encontraba lleno y la pila de la comida de Allen se encontraba a la mitad, poco a poco fueron llegando sus antiguos compañeros y tomaron lugar en la mesa junto con ella. Las cosas no habían cambiado dentro de su ausencia, la mayoría que pasaba a lado de esa mesa le saludaban y le comentaban lo felices que estaban por su regreso, pudo observar a todos menos a cierto samurái.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- pregunto la china

-No

-Kanda salió, regresara un poco más tarde- comento mientras daba un bocado a su comida

-No lo estaba buscando a él- dijo terminando su desayuno-Ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que tratar con tu hermano- se levanto de la mesa y camino en dirección a la salida.

-Así que piensas seguir con tu plan- dijo Lenalee-No lo vas a esperar, simplemente te vas.

-No tengo nada que hacer con él- les daba la espalda imposibilitándoles ver sus cristalinos ojos

-¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?- la china se paró de su lugar perdiendo un poco los estribos-Yo no te creo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

-Me tiene sin cuidado alguno si me crees o no- trataba de controlar su voz ya que sabía que si se excedía un poco se darían cuenta del estado en el que estaba-No tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar y menos tener algo que hacer con él.

-Yuun, no puedes desaparecer eso de la noche a la mañana.

-Pasaron tres meses, nunca me fue a buscar.

-Lo dejaste especificado en la carta que le dejaste, sabes cómo es el y más si se trata de ti.

-Ese es un tema que prefiero no tratar.

-Lo prefieres así, ya que sabes que te va a doler reconocer aquello que mantienes oculto- ninguna de las dos se movía de su lugar, el comedor se encontraba en completo silencio-¿A qué le temes?-aquella pregunta logro tensar todo el cuerpo de la morena.

-Me voy de aquí- dio un paso y se quedo petrificada en ese lugar

-¿Le temes a lo que puedes sentir por él?- no recibió respuesta alguna y eso molesto más a la china-Yuun, responde…-más esta guardo silencio al ver que el joven samurái estaba parado en la entrada del comedor.

-Me largo- camino de forma nerviosa y evito chocar mirada con la del samurái. El ambiente se volvió tenso en el momento en el que ella pasó a lado suyo, más las expectativas de todos se fueron cuando el no hiso nada, ni siquiera le dedico una mirada, solo se quedo ahí de pie.

-Yu-kun- dijo el pelirrojo para tratar de amenizar el ambiente

-Te he dicho estúpido Usagi que no me llames por mi primer nombre- dijo esto más no lo amenazo como solía hacer

-Bueno ven a desayunar, no esperábamos que estuvieras aquí tan pronto- el pelirrojo sonría, más esta desapareció cuando vio que el samurái ya no estaba por los alrededores.

-Parece que no le ha sido muy grato el momento- comento la china

-Por algo tenía que pasar- Lavi colocó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y se recargo sobre su mano-Luego se les pasara, por el momento lo mejor será dejarlos tranquilos-

-Tonto Lavi- murmuro una castaña-Me sitas en un lado y no apareces- la castaña cargaba varios libros en brazos y con trabajos lograba visualizar por donde caminaba-Y para el colmo el panda me manda a llevar estos libros a la biblioteca- seguía rezongando-¿Qué fue lo que hice esta vez para merecer esto?- agacho su mirada perdiendo de vista el camino y a cualquier persona que se cruzase por su camino-¿Qué más me puede pasar?- pregunto a la nada y recibió como respuesta un choque con otra persona, los libros salieron volando por s lados cayendo esparcidos por el suelo y ambas personas se encontraban de espaldas-Justamente lo que me faltaba- dijo mientras comenzaba a levantar los libros.

-La próxima vez Okamimori fíjate por dónde vas-aquella voz la hiso voltear de manera apresurada.

-Maestra- dijo un tanto perpleja-Regreso

-Solo vine a atender algunos asuntos, no te hagas ilusiones-se paró de su posición y sacudió su ropa.

-¿Por qué se va tan pronto?

-Todos parecen tener problemas con el hecho de que me valla así de pronto.

-No es normal en usted, todo lo que conoce y quiere esta en este lugar.

-No hay nada que me haga mantenerme en este lugar, esa es mi decisión.

-Pero usted…

-No hay peros, ya no hay nada de valor en este lugar, solo me trae malos recuerdos, no podré dejar de tener esta inocencia por lo mismo no podre dejar de ser una exorcista y menos dejar de luchar contra los akumas, más eso no implica que yo permanezca en este lugar.

-Piensa dejar todo, solo para evitar el sufrimiento-concluyo

-Este lugar es solo una atadura, los lazos que se crean en el mismo solo hacen más fuerte esa falta de libertad, no necesito nada de esto- sentía un nudo en la garganta y las ganas de echarse a llorar, sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía que solo tal vez ella sería la única que la haría entrar en razón y más que nada por el hecho de que no la había tratado lo suficiente como para temerle como el resto.

-Le teme a algo más, a algo que usted no puede controlar, podrá ser una perfecta actriz y hacerles creer a todos que usted no desea más este lugar, que con todo su ser anhela dejarlo, pero, yo sé que no es así, le teme a algo más, ha algo que va más allá de su propio entendimiento.

-Mientes- logró articular-Nada de lo que dices es cierto.

-Ambas lo sabemos, tanto usted como yo, ambas lo hemos experimentado solo que hay una pequeña diferencia yo logre superar eso usted no planea hacerlo y no creo que a un futuro lo haga- termino por levantar los libros del suelo y ella también se enderezó-Sabe algo, me ha decepcionado, no es lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Qué?- giro sobre sus talones para mirarla de frente más solo observo la espalda de su subordinada y como esta se alejaba-Maldita sea- se giro y volvió a caminar.

Ambas iban en distintas direcciones y sus pensamientos caminaban en rumbos semejantes, ambas querían saber la verdad, una ya la conocía pero le gustaba escucharla, mientras que la otra solamente quería conocerla, quería dejar un punto en claro.

-Aun no es momento- dijo la morena mientras camina en dirección al despacho de Komui.

-¿Por qué justo ahora?- pregunto un samurái-Justo en ese momento- el rostro de Kanda se encontraba perturbado, su voz estaba en el mismo estado y sus pensamientos trataban de encontrar alguna respuesta factible para el-¿Por qué tuve que entrar justo en ese momento?- su mente no entendía el porqué de su constante interés y perturbación.

-Yu-kun- dijo un muy alegre Tiedoll

-General

-¿Qué te sucedió hijo mío?- pregunto el general mientras se acerca al japonés con un semblante de padre preocupado por su hijo pequeño

-No soy tu hijo- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para evitar ser abrazado por su maestro.

-Vamos Yu-kun sabes que te quiero como si lo fueras

-Más no lo soy y deje de decirme por mi nombre- lo esquivo y siguió con su camino.

-Kanda, ¿qué es lo que te tiene en ese estado?- la voz de Tiedoll cambio de forma drástica-Desde ayer estas actuando de esa manera.-Kanda detuvo su andar-¿No tendrá nada que ver con ella?- aquella pregunta fue un golpe bajo para el-Parece ser que así es- concluyo.

-No tiene nada que ver con ella-dijo de forma cortante

-Ya veo, solo te aconsejo que no te quedes callado como es tu costumbre- dio vuelta sobre sus talones y dejo al samurái parado en su lugar sin mover un solo músculo.

Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, pero mantenía su decisión firme de no hacer nada, sabía que ella no se iba a ir dentro de un buen tiempo, contaba con el hecho de que no la iban a dejar ir así de fácil, destenso su cuerpo y siguió con su camino.

-Ya te lo he dicho todo Komui, ahora déjame ir de una buena vez- esa voz lo detuvo-No tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar- giro su cabeza en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz-Conocías de antemano mi plan- la voz provenía del otro extremo del pasillo-No me voy a quedar aquí, así que quítame de una buena vez estas ataduras, ya te dije que mi abuelo no me dijo nada que no supiera ya, solo me ayudo a ordenar mis ideas, desaparecer los recuerdos creados y dejarme una tarea que no planeo hacer.

-¿No lo entiendes Yuun?- pregunto Komui

-No hay nada que entender, no planeo seguir con esto, es absurdo- Kanda observaba la escena, atento a cualquier cosa que pasase.

-¿Absurdo para quién? – pregunto Lenalee que hasta ese momento permanecía callada.

-¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir con esto?- pregunto Ayame-No eres lo que esperaba, creí que afrontabas todos los obstáculos que se ponían enfrente, que no te dabas por vencida, pero estaba muy equivocada-la morena se quedaba estática atenta a todo lo que escuchaba en su contra-Eres una completa cobarde- aquello fue tan seco que el golpe podía ser papable.

-¿Cobarde?- pregunto incrédula-Crees que todo lo que estoy haciendo es por cobardía. No sabes lo equivocada que estas- la actitud que había tenido el día anterior estaba haciendo su aparición otra vez-Cobardía es seguir viviendo bajo el techo de esta estúpida orden, es saber que por más que intentes hasta lo imposible nunca vas a obtener el final que uno espera y que por ello mejor te quedas sin hacer nada, cobardía es no decir lo que tú tienes con ese tonto conejo, cobardía sería seguir diciendo que todos ustedes son mi familia y que aquel samuraí-señalo con su dedo índice- es lo más importante para mi, eso sería una cobardía, temerle a la realidad, temerle a lo que ya es inevitable, por favor quítense esa tonta idea de la cabeza de que yo soy la misma Yuun que todos ustedes conocieron, ella dejo de existir hace tres meses.

-Mentirosa- pronuncio una molesta Lenalee

-Mentirosa- clavo sus orbes grises en los violetas de la china-Lo soy porque no digo lo que tu esperas oír.

-Basta.

-Basta, dices basta una vez que provocas algo, no seas cobarde, afronta de una buena vez el hecho de que esa Yuun ya no existe.

-Detente- su frágil cuerpo se encontraba temblando muestra del llanto que se estaba obligando a detener.

-Te lo digo una vez más Komui, quítame esto y déjame ir- los ojos de la joven se encontraban sumamente perturbados.

-Cuídate- dijo el supervisor quitando los amarres de las manos de ella-Has lo que creas que es mejor para ti- la joven movió las muñecas para quitarles lo entumido, observo las leves marcas rojas que estaba sobre ellas y sin decir ni una sola palabra se alejo de ellos. Sus pasos eran rápidos, agiles, pero dudosos, su pulso la traicionaba al igual que las lagrimas, sus sentimientos se derrumbaban junto con sus ideales, pensaba que si con aquello no lograba que el admitiera lo que sentía por ella al menos lograría que la odiase y que por ese odio la buscara para terminar con su vida, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasaría, Kanda Yu no era de esas personas, el simplemente la observo pasar de lado, le dedico una mirada fría y después la ignoro, aquello fue más que suficiente para entender que lo había perdido por completo, hecho correr esperando salir pronto de aquella pesadilla, esperando salir de aquel lugar que la aprisionaba, simplemente esperando.

El pasillo quedo con las mismas personas, pronto llegaron el moyashi y el joven bookman, observaron como aquella figura se alejaba dejando a su paso un mar de sentimientos, lo que todos ellos esperaban nunca sucedió, no al menos en ese momento, no en ese día, tal vez solo ocurriría en la mente e imaginación de ellos.

Esperar, era un lujo que no se podían dar, esperar era algo que no tenía lugar.

El japonés, camino en dirección contraría a la de ella, los demás solo observaron, no creían lo que sus ojos les mostraban, si alguna vez ello se habían querido de manera honesta sería ese sentimiento el que haría que cualquiera de los dos fuese por el otro, pero si todo había sido un truco barato creado por alguien estos momentos serían los que revelarían la verdad de las cosas.

-¿No planeas hacer nada?- pregunto el albino

-Vas a hacer lo mismo que ella- concluyo el pelirrojo

-Solo que tu ni una sola respuesta nos vas a dar- y estaban en lo cierto, el no diría ni una sola palabra. Siguió caminando ignorando todo lo que ese par le decían.

-Allen, para- dijo la china-Puede que aun haya esperanza, a veces hay cosas que si se pueden cambiar, solo que requieren medidas extremas para que las personas entiendan lo que pueden llegar a perder.

La joven ya había tomado las cosas que había traído consigo, dio un último vistazo a su cuarto y salió de el. Camino por los pasillos en dirección de la salida, no tenía ya nada más que hacer en ese lugar, empezaría de nuevo, olvidaría todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar y haría una nueva vida.

-Gracias- dijo mientras miraba por última vez el cuarto donde la habían recibido, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Los recuerdos la atacaron, uno detrás de otro y en ellos solo aparecía una persona-Kanda- murmuro, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrar de su mente la figura de aquel japonés, más esto fue inútil. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y trato de pensar en otras cosas, funciono y cuando los abrió creyó que ya lo alucinaba, sus ojos o su subconsciente le engañaba ya que podía jurar de que lo veía en el marco de la puerta, con esa cara indescriptible y su pose de autosuficiencia-Esto es solo otro alucine- se dijo a sí misma con la idea de tratarse de convencer, más eso fue en vano-No eres real-se dijo por última vez y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, más una mano la tomo por el brazo y le detuvo su andar

-Ya hasta me alucinas-esa voz no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera satisfacción.

-Cada vez se vuelven más reales.

-Y sigues siendo igual de incrédula

-Ya desaparece.

-Por lo que veo estas asustada, y como sigues sin creer que yo soy real te lo tendré que comprobar.

-Basta, entiéndelo de una buena vez, yo no quiero nada contigo- trato de zafarse de su agarre más en un movimiento ágil terminaron los dos en el interior del cuarto-Desaparece de una buena vez Kanda.

-Maldita sea Yuun-un golpe seco cayó sobre la pared-¿Tan difícil es creer que no te voy a dejar ir?

-Eso no es lo difícil de creer, sino que…-guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza evitando la mirada del samurái-No lo entenderías

-¿Cómo planeas que lo entienda si no te dignas a decirme nada?

-No habría diferencia si te lo dijera

-Pruébame

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer como para seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que no es real.

-Si serás testaruda- se alejo un poco de la figura femenina, lo suficiente como para poder cerrar la puerta y no moverse de ese lugar

-Kanda déjame salir.

-¿Para qué huyas como suele ser tu actual costumbre?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar- el tono de voz del japonés se escuchaba cada vez más molesto- Por eso te vas solo para huir.

-¿Crees que esa decisión la tome porque si? Si es así estás muy equivocado.

-No me vengas otra vez con el maldito cuento de que es para evitar que el futuro que viste se vuelva realidad- su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar-Ambos ya sabes que aquello ya desapareció, si vas a buscar o decir una escusa al menos espero que sea la verdad y no un hecho del pasado.

-¿Cómo demonios tú sabes de eso?

-Pregunta tonta

-Komui-murmuro mas para sí que para el samurái-No me sorprende que te lo haya contado.

-Dijo mucho más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Deja de hacerte la tonta porque eso no te va, bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-Y por lo mismo cuando viste que ya me iba no hiciste nada, porque en ese momento, ahí en los pasillos no era importante.

-No lo entiendes o simplemente te niegas a creerlo- solo un sonoro suspiro y prosiguió-En ese momento Komui no me había dicho nada, después de que te soltó y te fuiste yo me fui a su oficina a cuestionarle todo lo que le habías contado.

-Deja de mentir.

-Te cuesta tanto poder creer que en realidad eres importante para mí- aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No sería difícil de creer si en realidad fuera verdad.

-El hecho de que este aquí, tratando de hacerte entender que no te vayas no te dice que es la verdad- volvió a concluir

-Bien que pudo haber sido un encargo, como sueles hacer

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua y cerró los ojos con resignación- En pocas palabras diga lo que diga no te hará cambiar de opinión.

-Estas en lo correcto.

-De acuerdo- se movió de su posición y camino los pocos pasos que la separaban de ella-Más puede ser que si hago algo entiendas que en realidad todo lo que te digo es verdad.

-Aléjate de mí- su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y los nervios la comenzaban a asechar.

-No- fue lo único que articulo antes de tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él, ella no se movió ni en defensa propia, se quedo quieta, dejándose llevar por el momento, sus alientos chocaban entre sí y sus respiraciones parecían una, la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos se fue haciendo cada vez menor hasta que sus labios se encontraron formando así un beso; ella paso ambas manos por el cuello de él atrayéndolo así un poco más, por reacción el profundizo el beso, disfrutando el sabor de ella, comprobando así que aun le quería, que todo aquello solo había sido una mentira creada por su miedo y desconfianza, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, encontrándose así con la mirada de ternura de Kanda, que solamente a ella era capaz de dedicar-¿Ahora me crees?- ella no atino a decir o formular algo coherente en su mente, todo aquello le parecía irreal, un sueño del cual no quería despertar-Te amo- le soltó así de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar.

-Kanda, si no es verdad no lo vuelvas a decir, más si hay una posibilidad de que todo esto sea real y no un sueño y que tu estas siendo sincero…- no la dejo terminar ya que la volvió a besar tratándole de transmitir todo lo que significaba para él, al igual que todos sus sentimientos, se separaron por la causa de que ella comenzó a hipar por causa del llanto.

-Lo que te digo es la verdad, te amo, eres lo más importante para mí, tú fuiste capaz de cambiarme, espero poder tener ese mismo efecto en ti, Yuun- las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas y sus ojos mostraban un miedo y una inseguridad semejante a la de un niño chiquito, Kanda no hiso otra cosa más que abrazarla de la forma más protectora que pudo y ella correspondió dicho abrazo, estar envuelta en aquello brazos la tranquilizo poco a poco comenzando así, a dejar de llorar.

-Perdóname- articulo entrecortadamente la chica.

-No hay nada que perdonar- se quedaron así durante un tiempo el cual fue eterno para ellos-¿Aún así planeas irte?

-No- Kanda deshizo el abrazo y el tomo una mano, salieron ambos de aquel cuarto dejando todas las cosas de la morena dentro del mismo.

Más de uno dentro de la orden noto a la pareja salir, pero preferían mantener sus dudas dentro de su cabeza aunque todos estaban seguros que eso significaba que Yuun no se iría, que aquellos que habían apostado debían de pagar, pero si de algo estaban seguros era de que Komui tenía razón, que aunque él fuera un segundo exorcista y estuviera buscando a otra persona su personalidad era diferente a la anterior, y que eso había influido en el hecho de encontrar a aquella persona que era lo más importante para él, encontrando así a esa persona.

No sabían que podían esperar de un futuro, solo sabían que por el momento ambos estarían juntos y que de una forma y otra aprenderían a sobre llevar las dificultades que les aconteciesen.

Fin


End file.
